


Feathers, Flight and Song

by Esperata



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Edith, Canon Related, Canon cousin perhaps, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Friendship, GCPD, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lesbian Oswin, Major Character Injury, Revenge, Sexuality Crisis, as in Tom Dougherty/Kristen Kringle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Alternate universe where Os and Ed are women.Oswin starts work in the GCPD alongside Kristen. Her only plan is to siphon information back to Fish. Life, love and friendships soon get in the way however.
Relationships: Kristen Kringle & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Kristen Kringle, Oswald Cobblepot & Kristen Kringle & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 101
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yanderebeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanderebeats/gifts).



> This story blossomed solely due to the inspiration I got from Yanderebeats wonderful artwork. Go look her up on tumblr. A few links for pieces will be included on particular chapters where they were specifically inspirational.
> 
> On an unrelated note, how is one supposed to tag a gender switch story? I've done my best ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Crossing the GCPD bullpen at the heels of Captain Essen Oswin couldn’t help but dart her gaze about, taking in as many details as she could. Her heart was skittering with the possibility that any moment someone would recognise her as Fish Mooney’s protégé, and the whole gig would be up, and if that happened she wanted to have as much intel memorised as possible. Ms Mooney had expended a lot of effort coaching her and pulling strings to get her this appointment. The last thing she wanted was to go back empty handed.

In her anxiety she found herself stumbling and twisting her ankle, garnering her several curious looks from the cops nearby. For half a moment she endured the additional panic of one of these men taking advantage of the situation to grab a feel and she flushed hotly at the thought of such an indignity. Then both the memory of where she currently was, and perhaps more painfully the recollection of what she actually looked like, struck her and she drew herself together.

“You alright?” Captain Essen checked with a concerned glance.

Oswin smiled tightly and gripped her hands together as she nodded back. Thankfully the captain didn’t press her but turned and continued leading her towards her appointed department. With a shaky exhale, Oswin set off again. Cops might be pigs, and she had no doubt they took advantage of many of their charges, but she shouldn’t be bothered by them. They had far better pickings available. Still it was a relief to be out of that male dominated arena and secure in the more defensible corridors.

It wasn’t far to their destination and the captain walked in without a thought of whether she might be interrupting anything. Entering behind her Oswin’s gaze swept briskly over the room before settling on the individual poised at the desk, clearly anticipating their arrival.

“Kristen. This is Oswin. Make her welcome and show her the ropes please.” Essen paused as she turned to leave, casting one final tired smile at her new recruit. “Ms Kringle will be your mentor. Ask her any questions and if she can’t answer them she’ll know who can. Welcome to the department.”

With that she was gone, leaving the two women alone in the records office. Oswin wouldn’t admit it but she was relieved to find her new work colleague wasn’t a league apart, visually at least. They were of comparable height and similar styles, favouring sensible clothes that might generously be described as vintage fashion. Neither was she displaying her features for seductive purposes although Oswin did note she was very pretty behind the glasses. With a nice smile that she suddenly realised was being offered her way.

“Let me show you my break room first so you can put your bag away safely. Its not much but it’s a refuge from all the men’s locker rooms elsewhere.”

Smiling back she offered a nod and took a step further into the space as Kristen led the way to a little door off one corner of the room, still talking to her.

“Although Captain Essen does order fresh fruit in daily and none of the officers touch it so you’re welcome to help yourself to that upstairs.”

It was a kind voice that unintentionally made Oswin think of her mother. There wasn’t an ounce of subterfuge that she could detect and she hadn’t realised just how long it had been since she’d encountered that sort of friendly openness. 

The break room really was little more than a glorified storage space with a three walls of shelves holding what she took to be supplies for their records work. Yet Kristen had done remarkably well to utilise the little space she had to create something undeniably cosy. Just inside the door were two folding chairs which could be deployed when they needed to rest their feet and she had redesignated one of the shelves for personal use. Two miniature lockers sat side by side, alongside a few generic mugs and a microwave. She also had a travel kettle though it wasn’t plugged in.

What Oswin appreciated the most however were the string of fairy lights along the top of the shelving units and the throw cushions propped beside the chairs. She also noticed a few photos stuck to the wallspace in between typical health and safety notices. They appeared to be postcards of various tourist places and Oswin itched to find out if they were sent to Kristen or simply fantasy destinations.

“You’re welcome to add your own things.”

Kristen’s voice interrupted her perusal of the images and she returned her attention to her.

“I might bring in a picture of my mother,” she agreed, wanting to seem as innocent as possible.

Apparently it worked as Kristen tilted her head in a familiar kindly way and smiled again.

“I better show you where everything else is before one of the detectives turns up needing something. It won’t take long. You’ll have to pick up most things as we go.”

In truth the system Kristen used wasn’t difficult for Oswin to get her head round. Being used to the subterfuges and misdirections of the criminal underworld meant she couldn’t initially believe everything was actually just as Ms Kringle told her and it was a little while before she stopped trying to find the hidden connections.

Therefore she was relatively confident when the first detective visited them that she would be able to source what they wanted. She hadn’t anticipated the man in question having a rather different aim in mind for his trip.

Just like Captain Essen before him, he walked into the room as if he owned it, only stopping short when he nearly ran into Oswin. She scowled at the brusque arrival and he retreated another step at the sight.

“Woah. Is there a community outreach programme going on from the local retards school?”

“Tom!” Kristen’s voice echoed reproachfully from behind the shelves heralding her storming into view and he had time to affix a fool’s grin to his face before she saw him.

“I’m joking. Knew that would get you. You’re such a fire cracker.”

She slowed her approach as she assessed whether she might in fact have been baited and glanced to Oswin. After a second’s hesitation, Oswin turned to her with her own amused expression, reluctantly conceding that killing someone on her first day wouldn’t look good.

“You didn’t tell me the detectives were such jokers,” she offered before deliberately continuing on with her filing, albeit keeping an eye on the exchange between the other two. What she saw didn’t redeem the man to her at all. He caught Kristen up as if she were his to take despite her, admittedly mild, protests that they had company. It was clear he wasn’t going to relent until she’d capitulated and allowed him to indulge in plundering her mouth. That done, he abandoned her with a slap on the ass and went on as if nothing untoward had occurred.

Giving her a moment to pull herself together, Oswin wandered cautiously back over.

“Your boyfriend?”

Kristen’s smile was distinctly apologetic and it made Oswin’s blood boil.

“Yeah. Tom. He can get a little demanding sometimes. It’s just because he’s insecure. He needs to know I still love him.”

“Uh huh.”

The reply obviously spoke too obviously of Oswin’s incredulity at the explanation and Kristen hurried on.

“I know he’s rough and rude sometimes but he can also be really sweet. You know? And no-one else here tries anything on me which is a relief.”

That was a point Oswin could actually appreciate. Better the devil you knew and all. She’d had a similar experience as Fish’s trainee. For once no-one called her for her odd looks or speech mannerisms. Yet Kristen suddenly backtracked as she realised the implications of her statement.

“Not that you should worry about them. I mean, asides from the odd bum pinch or condescending comment they’re really quite respectful. And who knows,” she smiled encouragingly, “you might find one of them to your liking.”

“I doubt it,” Oswin couldn’t quite help her smirk. “I’m not interested in men.”

“Oh.”

It was amazing how much could be conveyed by such a short syllable and she almost rolled her eyes at the predictable response. A glance confirmed Kristen had already awkwardly averted her gaze.

“It’s alright. You’re not my type either.”

She obviously hadn’t expected to be called on her flustered embarrassment but quickly recovered, tilting her head and looking back at Oswin with a sweetly bemused expression.

“I probably shouldn’t feel aggrieved at that should I?”

“Not if you’re straight, no.”

The woman finally laughed, previous tension forgotten.

“I am but still, you sort of live with the fantasy that everyone will fall at least a little bit in love with you, don’t you?”

Oswin gave that due consideration before replying carefully,

“My mother always told me, life only gives you one true love. When you find it, run to it. It may be old fashioned but I believe her. And I am perfectly willing to wait as long as it takes for them to arrive.”

Kristen had just opened her mouth to reply when the door opened to reveal a nervous looking woman leaning round the door frame.

“Hello. Is now a good time? I heard Captain Essen say your new co-worker had arrived and I wanted to say hello.”

Beside her Oswin heard Kristen let out what was undoubtedly a long suffering sigh but she barely noticed. Something about the woman stepping towards her had all her attention though she would be hard pressed to say what it was.

She was tall but Oswin was used to other people having a height advantage over her. Her hair was a mess although there was clear evidence of an attempt to control it. An untidy bun at the back was obviously falling loose, letting unkempt strands escape over her shoulders. Oswin didn’t know how she could stand it, needing to have her own locks regimentally cut into a neat bob.

As to her sense of style, well, she had to conclude she didn’t have one. She was wearing a pinafore dress, in a bland colour which made it look too often washed, over a plain shirt topped off with a ludicrously bright tie. Possibly to present an effort at personality although it contrasted with a poor fitting jacket worn over everything in a seeming effort to appear professional. None of which matched with the hiking boots and thick socks on her feet.

Still, Oswin thought she caught an underlying expression in her face, beneath the awkward smile and behind the clunky glasses, of a very shrewd mind. It was enough to hold her interest even as it raised her guard.

“Now’s fine Edith,” Kristen said before turning back to her charge. “Oswin, this is Edith Nygma. She works in forensics and is a frequent visitor.”

Something in the tone as she said ‘frequent visitor’ was obviously meant as a message but Oswin kept her eyes on the woman stepping closer to her. Too close in fact as she had to tilt her head to see her face. Kristen continued with her introduction regardless.

“Edith, this is Oswin Cobblepot. Don’t… freak her out okay?”

Watching Edith’s face as she was, Oswin saw that comment register with all the accuracy of a point blank bullet but the reaction was swiftly concealed beneath a sunny smile.

“Do you like riddles?”

Of all the things she’d ever been asked, and she’d been blindsided frequently enough when she’d started in Gotham’s underworld, this was definitely a new one. Blinking confusedly therefore she gave an instinctively honest answer.

“No.”

To be fair she dealt with enough deceptions and lies to not want any more in what should be an easy assignment but that wasn’t something she could explain.

“Oh.”

Her answer made Edith’s face fall and Oswin felt an instinct to escape the pressure of disappointment radiating from her. However with Kristen hovering behind her shoulder and shelves to her side there was nowhere for her to go.

“You’re standing too close,” she suggested awkwardly.

Edith glanced down to seemingly recognise the inappropriate distance and, with a clearly calculated step, moved away.

“Was there anything else you needed Edith?” Kristen pressed hopefully.

“No. I, ah, just wanted to say hello.” Her head nodded almost to herself before she lifted a hand in greeting and more formally said, “Hello.”

The increased distance and fumbling attempt at being friendly relaxed Oswin and she finally smiled at their visitor.

“Hello to you too.”

Her tone drew Edith’s skittering gaze back and her smile returned at the cordial expression she was met with. Stumbling backwards she spoke again.

“Okie dokie. Nice to meet you. I’ll let you get on with your work now. I’m sure you’re very busy. But if you need me for anything-”

“Yes, Edie,” Kristen interrupted with an undeniable fondness. “We know where you are.”

A final nod from the tall woman as she clumsily made her way out the door and they were alone again.

“Edith’s a bit… odd, but she’s harmless really,” Oswin was offered with an apologetic shrug from Kristen.

“I don’t know,” she answered. “I thought she seemed rather interesting.”

The remark drew her a surprised look but thankfully wasn’t challenged. After all she could hardly explain either how useful a connection in the forensics department might be nor how intriguing she truly found the unusual woman. That part was a mystery to her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yanderebeat.tumblr.com/post/612509558421766144/just-a-quick-lil-season-1-greasy-goblin-oswin


	2. Chapter 2

There were two very good reasons why Oswin preferred going up to the bullpen herself to deliver files to the detectives. Most importantly was because of the opportunity it provided her to sneak glances at all the untended desks. No-one questioned her meandering around, stopping hesitantly as if unsure she had the right officer, while she stored any relevant information left lying about. It was easy to pull old information from the records office but infinitely more useful for Fish to have current leads from cases in progress.

The other reason was far more personal and had to do with protecting Kristen from her ignorant boyfriend.

On the first occasion when Kristen had brought Oswin up to show her where everyone operated and how they were expected to leave new notes, she had also unwittingly proven her less than enviable role as the office prize. Whether it was her own background and knowledge of gang etiquette, but Oswin easily recognised the stereotypical male posturing for dominance represented in their bawdry competition for Kristen’s attention. Tom was clearly the current pack leader and felt compelled to remind everyone of that by all but forcing his attentions on his girlfriend whenever she appeared.

One optimistic younger guy attempted to redirect the challenge onto Oswin but that was quickly laughed down by his colleagues, preluding several minutes of teasing before Kristen told Tom in a stern voice to get them to knock it off. Oswin was fairly used to the mockery, although obviously she didn’t enjoy it, yet this time it felt somehow worth it to hear another person come to her defence. Previously only her mother or Fish had ever done so, and the later only because it interfered with their training.

So she felt somehow vindicated in her insistence on coming up to face the wolves herself knowing that it also benefited her friend although she didn’t tell Kristen as much. For now she just reiterated it did her good to learn the layout with hands on experience. And after that initial session of mockery nobody even really looked at her.

Passing unnoticed also allowed her to survey the comings and goings unhindered and she was surprised to see Edith up there more often than might have been expected, given her work was surely focused down in the laboratories of the building. The penny finally dropped for Oswin when she found Edith hovering about the new detective’s unoccupied desk, clearly waiting for his return. She hesitated as she watched the other woman. Edith really was quite tall and slender, and in better fitting clothes would doubtless look quite stunning. Maybe with her hair pinned up in a 60s style.

She started as she suddenly realised Edith was looking across the room right at her and a blush bloomed on her cheeks. Thankfully they were too far apart for that to be noticeable but there was no avoiding that curious stare. Oswin turned and began making her way down the side of the room, intent on heading back to the records office yet she could see Edith in her peripheral vision mimicking her path on the other side. Obviously the woman was not about to let her escape without finding out why she’d been watching her.

Giving in to the inevitable therefore, instead of escaping along the corridor, Oswin turned to stalk over and meet her in the centre of the room. They both drew to a stop, eyes fixed on the others with speculative attention to detail. Edith had very warm eyes she noted. A soft brown, unlike her own cold ice. If there was one thing Oswin had learned however it was to take the offensive whenever possible rather than be forced into a defensive. Therefore she challenged Edith first.

“Can I help you?”

The unexpected question obviously confused the taller woman and she received a baffled smile in response.

“I don’t think so. Can you?”

“What do you want?” Oswin pressed, hoping for an answer of ‘nothing’ so she could legitimately escape without any further questions. However she had not counted on Edith’s skill in this game of word play.

“What I want, the poor have, the rich need, and if you eat it you’ll die.”

Whether it was the sudden presentation of her verbal puzzle, or simply the excited sparkle in her eyes as she spoke, but Oswin found herself at a loss for words.

“Is this… are you asking me a riddle?”

The memory of their first meeting came back to mind and clearly it occurred to Edith too as her face shuttered off.

“Yes. But you don’t like riddles do you?”

She was obviously preparing to step away, and most likely head back to Gordon’s desk given the direction of her line of sight, when Oswin quickly interrupted.

“Nothing. The answer is nothing. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it-”

“You die,” Edith concluded, looking at her once again with that excited sparkle.

Oswin couldn’t help her smile, momentarily forgetting her plan to leave as soon as possible. Then detectives Gordon and Bullock walked into the room and Edith’s attention was gone. The shorter woman watched as Edith’s eyes tracked their movement across the room. It was no puzzle to work out what her focus was on.

“You like Detective Gordon huh?” She honestly hadn’t intended to sound wistful, having hoped for a lightly conversational tone, yet it was undeniably in her voice. A wince passed over her face which she quickly hid as Edith turned back to her with a surprised expression. For a painful second Oswin thought she’d be called on her slip but thankfully that had apparently passed the other woman by.

“Oh my god. Is it that obvious?” She flushed in mortification.

Despite feeling a renewed pang at her obliviousness to her own mistake, even while simultaneously relieved to have got away with it, Oswin determined to be as comforting as possible and offered a dismissive shrug.

“To women? Probably. To men, definitely not. The only way to get through to them is with a baseball bat to the head.” Her explanation ended on a slight growl as she glanced across to her competition.

“Oh, well that’s a relief. I don’t think I could stand the embarrassment of having his pity.”

“Excuse me? His pity?”

Edith gestured vaguely at herself.

“A guy like that wouldn’t look twice at someone like me. I’m too awkward, too plain, too flat, too pathetic-”

“Now just one minute.” Oswin drew herself up to her full height, still short of being able to face down the other woman but doing her best regardless. “If that man can’t see what your true worth is – your intelligence, your composure, your smile – then he isn’t worth your time. Take it from someone with true disadvantages. You _are_ a catch.”

The shock of her vehement defence had shifted into a vaguely confused expression and Oswin panicked she’d really said too much. Edith’s reply therefore was not what she expected.

“What disadvantages?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You said you had disadvantages,” she explained, “but I don’t see what they are.”

Oswin took a step back, mostly on instinct, fully expecting a punchline to somehow materialise. All she saw was a continuing look of puzzlement.

“You don’t see-” she began before cutting herself off almost angrily. “Have you looked at me?”

Edith dutifully looked her up and down, prompting an unintentional flush on Oswin’s part, and then shook her head with a helpless shrug, plainly asking for elucidation. Oswin sighed.

“Point one, I’m too short. Two, my feet aren’t delicate enough.” It might have been the least visual point but Oswin had always been conscious about her feet since they instinctively rested at odd angles rather than neatly together as a proper woman’s should. She ploughed on relentlessly. “Three, my bones are too sharp. Four, my _nose_ is too sharp. Five, my skin is too pale. Six-”

“Stop, stop,” Edith waved her hands pleadingly. “None of those are faults. They’re just features that make you _you_. And I at least don’t see anything wrong with you.”

It took a second for Oswin to calm her rising anger with a slow inhalation. Then she met Edith’s concerned gaze with a piercing look of her own.

“If you really believe those are only ‘features’ then you should believe your own shortcomings,” -she drew speech quotations in the air to emphasis that was not her interpretation- “are only features too. And I, for one, see nothing wrong with you either.”

Her speech finally had the desired effect and Edith ducked her head with a bashful smile.

“Well, if you think so, perhaps I will try my luck with Jim then.”

Flashing her a grateful, buoyant smile therefore, Edith practically bounced away back over to the detective’s desk and Oswin felt her heart sink. Bad enough to develop a crush on a woman who was straight. Worse to find yourself encouraging said woman into a relationship with someone who Oswin seriously doubted would appreciate her. A part of her wanted to crawl away back to the safety of her own department but she felt compelled to watch Edith’s progress.

The woman drew to a stop, and Oswin fancied she could see that dazzling smile from here, and obviously spoke to the object of her affections. Who didn’t seem to be particularly interested. His focus never rose from the level of his desk. Oswin looked on as Edith clearly tried again only to receive much the same response. Her disappointment was obvious in her entire posture as she then slunk away.

A rage burned up in Oswin, almost propelling her across the room to yell at the ridiculous man, but she buried it down and turned to stalk away herself. She shouldn’t even be letting herself get involved so closely with these people. What was she playing at getting distracted like this? It would do no-one any good in the long run. Realistically her spell here wouldn’t last forever. Her luck couldn’t hold out that long no matter how careful she was. It was far better not to form any attachments.

She paused outside the record room door as she heard Kristen’s voice arguing with Tom.

“Not tonight, Tom. Please.”

“Listen up,” -a faint cry indicated he’d hurt Kristen- “When I say jump-”

Oswin didn’t wait further before barging through the door, letting all her previous temper show on her severe face. The aggressive entrance had the benefit of startling him into backing off even before he recognised her and Kristen utilised the freedom immediately.

“Oswin? Are you alright?” She hurried over, and Oswin was touched to realise it actually was more concern for her than escaping her possessive boyfriend.

“Women’s problems,” she snapped with a sharp glance at him.

It was sufficient to make him reconsider his position in the room but he didn’t go immediately. Kristen turned to him with a doe eyed expression.

“Tom. Perhaps you could give us some space?”

He considered it briefly before seemingly deciding he’d rather not be involved. Still he stepped back up to catch her cheek in his large hand for one last admonition.

“Don’t forget about tonight.”

Without waiting for her reply he turned and stalked out. Kristen didn’t react to the warning in his voice but immediately refocused her attention on Oswin. Who pulled herself away from her concerned reach in order to glare.

“Why do you let him talk to you like that?”

It was probably the heated look on her face that prevented Kristen from going for a stock answer to that question but to her credit she didn’t shy away. Instead she tilted her head almost stubbornly.

“Because it makes me feel wanted. Now will you tell me why you burst in here like the wrath of gods?”

Her directness and blunt honesty deflated Oswin’s inflating anger and she sunk in on herself.

“Because Edith has a crush on Gordon and the man is so far beneath her it isn’t even funny.”

Kristen smiled.

“You have a crush on Edith,” she concluded.

Oswin neither confirmed nor denied it, sticking to her previous resentment.

“The man’s a pig. Why do nice women always like such ignorant jerks?”

While Oswin half expected a rationalisation from Kristen on that score she was surprised to receive another tidbit instead.

“You know, Edith isn’t _only_ interested in men.” When that received an obviously surprised blink, Kristen continued. “She used to flirt with me a bit, back before I got involved with Tom. I’m not sure she knew she was doing it though.”

As Oswin struggled to decide how to feel about that information, Kristen seemed to come to a decision.

“Why don’t you come round to my place later? I’ll invite Edith too. We can have a girls’ night in.”

“Is this your plan to get out of entertaining your boyfriend?”

Her tone bore no resentment at the proposition. If anything in fact she was pleased. Kristen shrugged.

“It’s better for him and me. My period started so I’m feeling rubbish. He’ll be frustrated when he realises. If you and Edith are there though… he’ll probably forget about it until tomorrow.”

The insinuation made Oswin hesitate but she chose to let that go for the moment.

“Do you think Edith will come?”

“Are you kidding? She used to angle for an invite all the time.” Kristen looked vaguely ashamed. “I suppose I always felt a bit too awkward to invite her on her own. Especially when she was flirting. But now it’ll be fine.”

Despite her previous self-admonition to maintain a distance from her work colleagues, Oswin very easily talked herself into agreeing. It was networking after all. And if it helped keep a wolf from Kristen’s door and gave her a chance to ingratiate herself more with Edith then surely it was a win-win all round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yanderebeat.tumblr.com/post/613875936182550528/bunch-of-doodles-of-pre-tiddler-edith-nygma-she


	3. Chapter 3

A car had always been a low priority for Oswin. For one thing she never left the city and within those limits it was generally quicker and cheaper to use public transport. Kristen had offered her a ride straight back to her place at 5 o’clock but she politely declined, citing a need to check in on her mother first. Since Edith wouldn’t be finishing until later anyway, it was agreed they’d meet sometime between 7 and 8 instead.

In actual fact Oswin had already rung her mother to say she was visiting a friend that evening and wouldn’t be home. After some sharp questions over whether any boys would be there she finally relented and even sounded happy for her to be making new friends.

This left her free to stop by Mooney’s place. The crime boss was looking elegant and relaxed as she watched the entertainment and Oswin paused a moment in admiration. She looked up to Fish in many ways, not least of which her effortless confidence in her own beauty. It acted as a good distraction from her ruthless deadliness. One day, Oswin wanted to have that sort of respect and power.

As soon as she was spotted however she was gestured in to sit and go over what new information she had to report. While Oswin would say she had a very good grasp of how operations connected and impacted each other that was highly dependent on being in the loop, something which didn’t seem to happen. Consequently she could never be entirely sure how much use what she brought to Fish would be.

“If I knew a little more about who was in your employ,” she hinted in a moment’s bravery. “Or which areas were going to be of interest to you…” she tailed off, unsure if the watchful look she was receiving boded good or ill.

It seemed an interminable long time before Fish came to a decision and when she did she spoke more to the empty air than to Oswin.

“Falcone is getting old and soft,” she announced. “It’s time somebody had to take over. It may as well be me.”

The non-sequitor threw Oswin and she hesitated before eventually saying.

“I don’t understand Ms Mooney.”

A cruel smile lit her mentor’s face seconds before her hand lashed out and caught Oswin firmly by the chin.

“What I mean, girl, is that everyone will be working for me.” Her nails pressed in sharply. “This whole city will belong to me. It’s not up to you to decide what is or isn’t relevant. Just keep the information flowing. Understand?”

Awkwardly Oswin nodded, unable to open her mouth enough to answer otherwise. The hand relaxed and turned itself to pat her cheek fondly before Fish leaned away.

“Run along now. You don’t fit the clientele standards for this place.”

Cheeks blazing at the dismissal, Oswin nevertheless did as she was bid, storing the information of the coming turf war with interest. It was already dark once she got outside and it wasn’t until she got to the subway that she was able to check her face for marks left by Fish’s grip on her. As she rode the couple of stops towards Kristen’s apartment she hastily wiped the spots of blood away and tried to put the experience to the back of her mind.

Her frustration lingered however leaving her feeling jittery and tense. The last thing she wanted was to turn up at her friend’s crotchety and bad tempered, especially not if Edith was there, so she tucked herself on a sheltered door step opposite to light up a calming cigarette. She was still early so a smoke break wouldn’t hurt anyone. The first rush of nicotine soothed her frayed nerves and she could feel her muscles untensing. Which was unfortunately the point at which she saw Tom Dougherty walking down the street.

He was drinking from a beer can and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was doing there. Oswin sighed but didn’t even hesitate about stubbing out her cigarette and approaching the off duty cop. His attention was fixated on his destination and she didn’t even register as a disturbance on his radar which ramped up her frustration from earlier. She was fed up with being dismissed and overlooked.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she announced once she was on the pavement just behind him.

He finally noticed her and turned with a bemused look of surprise.

“Erin? Isn’t it? You’re Kristen’s little gopher aren’t you?”

“It’s Oswin,” she pronounced clearly, taking a step closer and staring as intimidatingly as she could. “And you were most certainly not invited to Kristen’s tonight.”

He had the audacity to chuckle at her.

“Listen sweetheart, I don’t need an invite. If I want to spend the night with my girlfriend then that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Even if she says no?”

He leant forward and Oswin got a whiff of his disgusting breath before he whispered hotly in her ear.

“That’s just a bitch playing hard to get. And I don’t play to lose.”

What followed was not a conscious decision on Oswin’s part but neither would she have changed her actions even if she could have. The knife slipped into her hand with familiar ease and her arm swung itself with practised strength and aim right up under his ribcage. A feral grin lit her features as she saw him belatedly register the attack but by then she was already withdrawing for another stab at it. Quite detachedly she noted her reduced height actually gave her a good posture from which to force blows upwards. His taller stature meant he was now toppling onto the knife as much as she was directing it into him and she delighted momentarily in the balancing act of catching him on it repeatedly as his body tried to collapse. Finally however he shifted sideways and fell dead at her feet.

Which was the point when her rationality returned and she recognised the awkward situation she was now left in. Quickly she threw her glance up to the windows of the apartment block to ensure nobody was looking out. It was dark down here though and she assured herself that, with the lights on within, nobody would be able to make out much of anything even if they did glance out. And at least he hadn’t cried out during her attack. Taking a calming breath therefore she concluded the situation wasn’t actually that bad.

“Oswin? You’re here early too. Have you-”

Edith’s voice came to an abrupt stop as she obviously took in the scene in front of her. A man dead on the ground with Oswin still clutching a knife and covered in blood. Oswin stared wide eyed in an unfamiliar panic. The obvious thing to do would be to kill any witnesses but it seemed her instincts had now deserted her.

“I didn’t mean to!” she found herself blurting instead.

The other woman had approached close enough to cast her analytical eye over the body and Oswin suddenly remembered she worked in forensics. Surely she’d see all the rips in his shirt and draw the obvious conclusion. To her mild surprise Edith, when she spoke again, sounded quite calm.

“This is Kristen’s boyfriend isn’t it? Tom Dougherty?”

Pausing to swallow briskly, Oswin nodded.

“He was drunk. Insisting on seeing Kristen. I tried to tell him she didn’t want to see him but he wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Edith nodded vaguely at that before casting her gaze from the body up to Oswin.

“You stabbed him quite forcibly. And obviously carry a knife. One might conclude you had intent.”

Despite the accusatory words, there was mere curiosity in her tone and Oswin leapt on the chance to explain herself and hopefully talk her way out of this mess.

“The knife’s an old habit.” She licked her lips and took a chance. “I used to work for Fish Mooney you see and in that environment you get used to carrying a form of defence at all times. But you know I didn’t have intent. We’re supposed to be meeting Kristen for heavens sake!”

“You make a valid point.” Edith once again cast her eyes over the body and Oswin wondered what was going on in that head of hers.

“Please. You can’t turn me in. I’m trying to go straight but if Ms Mooney hears of this she’ll come looking for me. She’ll force me back. She’ll take my mother hostage. Please. Just… pretend you didn’t see anything.”

It was foolish to trust in a witness’ promise of silence. Oswin knew that and yet she really didn’t want to have to kill her. The knife remained poised in her hand though while Edith continued to bite on her lower lip in deep concentration.

“What are you going to do with the body?” she finally asked.

Oswin hardly dared trust in the implication of that question and focused instead on glancing down as she considered her reply.

“I don’t know,” she said honestly. “The river I guess?”

“And how are you going to get it there? Are you parked near here?”

Edith looked around as if she would magically be able to recognise Oswin’s car. The shorter woman shook her head.

“I don’t have a car.”

The look she received was nothing short of scandalised.

“Then how on Earth were you going to get it to the river?” She didn’t wait for an answer but ploughed on. “No. Far better if I take it to the morgue at work. I can stash him in cold storage and deal with him later.”

All Oswin could do for a moment was blink stupidly.

“You’re going to help me? You won’t turn me in?”

To be honest having Edith complicit in the crime was an outcome she could scarcely have hoped for. It meant if she did say anything then she’d be condemning herself as well. Edith shrugged in response.

“He’s already dead. Handing you in won’t change that. From the sound of it all that would do is ruin your life, and your mother’s too. And really… nobody should miss this bastard. Kristen will certainly be better off without him.”

The mention of Kristen reminded Oswin of their other problem.

“We need to go in soon.” She glanced at her watch. “She’ll be wondering where we are.”

Once again Edith bit her lip in concentration and Oswin found herself focusing a little too intently on it.

“You go in,” she decided. “Say I had to work late but will be there as soon as I can.”

Oswin nodded to the plan, mildly stunned that her evening was still unfolding with the prospect of a girls night even after murder on the doorstep. She moved to ascend the steps but felt a long fingered hand grip her arm. Turning she found herself for once face to face with Edith and finally noticed her hair done up in a more careful French bun. A part of her wanted to drag a few strands free again.

“You should give me your coat. It’s covered in blood.”

“Oh.” She glanced down. “Yes.”

Awkwardly manoeuvring herself to avoid getting it on her skirt or shirt she handed it over.

“Will I be able to get it back? It’s my favourite.”

For some reason the remark made Edith smile brightly.

“Of course. I know quite a few tricks for getting blood stains out.”

Without any further explanation, Edith draped the coat over the unfortunate Tom and dragged him down the pavement to where her car was. Oswin watched only a minute to ensure no passer-bys were likely to interfere and then rung the bell for Kristen. By the time she’d got to her apartment door she’d already formulated a plan and greeted her with a rushed plea for the bathroom. It let her hurry passed without giving her friend time to properly notice anything incriminating and gave her a chance to clean off the dark stains in relative peace.

After that the evening was a breeze. Kristen showed no surprise at Edith running late and took advantage of the time to quiz Oswin on her crush. Following the recent secret pact the two had made, she was more than happy to indulge her romantic side and discuss her liking for the other woman. It was surprisingly nice to have someone to talk openly about her lesbianism with. Although Fish knew, it was something she’d been encouraged to hide, and Oswin had never felt able to tell her mother.

By the time Edith arrived, looking freshly washed and proud as punch of herself, Oswin was feeling full of confidence herself and unusually flirty. She spent the evening making all kinds of complimentary comments to Edith, which initially were tangentially related to her forensic skills, so she could dismiss them as signs of gratefulness if needed, but which gradually grew more personal as they were obviously welcomed. Edith’s replies were flattering but also half hidden themselves with dual meanings, so Oswin was never entirely sure exactly which way to take them, but it felt close enough to romance for Oswin to make believe it was. And Kristen clearly viewed it all as such if her happy half hidden thumbs up was any indication.

All in all, it was possibly the happiest night in all their lives for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yanderebeat.tumblr.com/post/617696787887718400/feathers-flight-and-song-esperata-gotham-tv


	4. Chapter 4

Heading into the GCPD the next day, Oswin had rather hoped Edith might notice her and intercept for a chat. She wouldn’t admit it was in any manner deliberate but the fact was that her arrival often coincided with the time the forensics expert was doing the rounds of the bullpen. Their eyes did catch and Edith flashed her a smile, so Oswin knew she’d been spotted, but then Edith turned and continued with whatever she was doing.

It was easy to rationalise this of course. They were at work, naturally Edith had things she needed to be doing. Time sensitive things no doubt so she couldn’t delay for a talk, no matter how brief. Added to which it was preferable to maintain a normal unfamiliar distance in light of last night’s events. Even if Oswin was itching to confirm there was no problem she should be concerned about. Yet she was still undeniably fighting back disappointment as she headed towards her own workplace.

Once there though it was immediately relegated to the back of her mind as she found Kristen in floods of tears. Oswin hadn’t been called upon to comfort many people in her lifetime. Only her mother in fact, so she treated this in much the same way. Walking right over to her she wrapped her in a tight hug, cradling her head on her shoulder, and petting her hair gently while murmuring soothing noises. It was already easy to guess what had upset her but Oswin was still genuinely curious in how exactly she’d found out. Her expression of surprise was therefore completely genuine when Kristen silently passed her the note.

For a moment Oswin was nonplussed as she read it. It was so easy to hear the cocky voice of Officer Dougherty in the callous words and for a flash she even wondered if she’d actually dreamed the murder, or even the whole of yesterday evening. Then her eyes focused and her brain kicked into gear. Reading through it more carefully she looked for a tell. And almost immediately she found one.

Grimacing slightly at the near arrogance of the hidden signature, Oswin was very glad Kristen currently couldn’t see her expression. Scrunching the note one handed while she continued to rub her other hand comfortingly over her friend’s back, Oswin resolved to burn the incriminating evidence as soon as possible. For now however she merely focused on soothing Kristen’s upset. To that end she led her into their little retreat, sat her down and went to make her tea before realising the kettle had yet to be filled.

With another grimace she hurried out of the records room and back up towards the main kitchen. Although kitchen was too grand a word. It was little more than a sideboard with a sink, invariably littered with discarded food wrappers and dirty cups. Oswin and Kristen generally split their necessary visits with Kristen filling the kettle first thing and Oswin washing up at the end of the day. Only their own things though. She was not going to become a dogsbody for the male staff. Yet a late visit allowed her to help herself to the available fruit to take home to her mother as she was not one to pass up free food.

Stepping into the area now however she received a shock as she saw Edith talking seemingly quite intimately with Jim Gordon. They moved apart as they registered her presence but Edith didn’t otherwise appear at all upset at her arrival. The detective cast his gaze between them before nodding vaguely and making his exit. To prevent Edith doing the same, Oswin darted forward and clasped her about the wrist before she could think to move.

Although she strongly felt like demanding why Edith felt it suitable to sweet talk Jim Gordon right here in the heart of their workplace, she quickly bit that instinct back, reminding herself it wasn’t her place to quiz the other woman on her love life. Instead she drew the crumpled goodbye letter from her pocket and waved it up at her.

“What is this supposed to be about?” she hissed. “Kristen is sobbing downstairs.”

Edith glanced briskly over her head, presumably to check they were alone before answering.

“I had to do something to explain his disappearance. This way no-one will immediately question his absence. The captain thinks she just overlooked his request for leave. I sneaked that in earlier.”

The smug look rekindled Oswin’s anger and she recalled her other complaint.

“Yes. Fine. But did you have to arrange each line to spell out your own goddamn name?!”

“You noticed that?”

Edith’s expression looked far too pleased and not enough contrite for Oswin’s taste, especially given what she’d walked in on.

“Yes. And what if someone else had spotted it? How would that look when someone finally realises he’s not coming back from leave?”

That got through to Edith and she bit her lip anxiously.

“I didn’t really think of that. I thought it was a bit of fun.”

“A bit of fun,” Oswin echoed, finally letting go of her wrist and moving to get the water. “This isn’t a game you know.”

“I know. And I promise I didn’t mess about with getting rid of the body. It’s all gone.”

“Good.” Oswin let out a sigh and picked up the full kettle to head back. Edith it seemed however wasn’t finished.

“I was just talking to Jim,” she began excitedly but Oswin swiftly held a hand up. There was no way her temper would stand for hearing Edith rhapsodise about that holier-than-thou officer.

“Can it wait?” she asked with severe restraint. “I don’t want to leave Kristen too long.”

“Oh. Oh yes. Of course.”

Oswin nodded and tried to ignore the slightly disappointed look. Instead she fixed all her thoughts back onto helping Kristen through the day ahead. It was a legitimate enough excuse for avoiding crossing paths with Edith again although she half expected her to come see them. Kristen didn’t though and explained she wasn’t exactly comfortable with emotional situations. Edith favoured practical help and the proof of that was when Oswin got back from lunch to find a box of cupcakes had been delivered from her. It put a smile on Kristen’s face and made the afternoon easier for them both to get through.

Thankfully the note had allowed her to refocus Kristen’s despair into anger. She would concede that Edith had at least given them that opening. Reminding Kristen of not just his uncaring dismissal but also all the instances of his prior abuse soon had her beginning to agree she was better off without him. It might only be reactive statements at this point but Oswin was fairly certain she could convince Kristen of their validity before too long.

At the end of the day Kristen was content enough to go home to curl up with ice cream and sitcoms, but Oswin’s day wasn’t finished yet. She still had to make her way to report in with Fish and the realisation occurred to her that, what with avoiding Edith upstairs and focusing on supporting Kristen downstairs, she had not thought to scour the precinct for any new items to report. It would make for a tense debriefing.

Her anxiety only increased as she was escorted into Mooney’s place to find Fish looking decidedly like a coiled viper. The best action felt like a swift capitulation and acknowledgment of failure and she hastily began to apologise. She was interrupted almost immediately by a single hand implying Fish wanted her silence.

“If this is you about to beg forgiveness,” she cooed. “Then I really think you should be on your knees, don’t you?”

The suggestion made Oswin sick with repressed frustration but she nevertheless obediently folded herself down. It did at least bring a faint smile to Ms Mooney’s face although that wasn’t necessarily a good thing she realised in retrospect.

“Now, show me how sorry you are and kiss my foot.”

As Fish wiggled the aforementioned foot before Oswin’s face, she reflected that at least Ms Moony had well kept feet. Bending awkwardly therefore she barely hesitated to place as tender a kiss as she could muster onto the dark skin. At which point a cruel hand latched itself into her hair, twisting her face up to meet the snarling visage of her mentor.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” she hissed.

“Find out…?” Oswin couldn’t complete her question as the hand pulled tighter. Desperately she tried to understand how Fish could know about Dougherty and perhaps more importantly why she should care so much. But it was hard to concentrate with her cold eyes boring into Oswin’s own.

“Did you really believe you could just go work for the GCPD and I wouldn’t know?”

She was thrown back away, landing heavily on her side, but she couldn’t even think to try and escape. Nothing about her accusation made sense. Fish had sent her to work there herself. Why was she now…

The crime boss spat in her face before sitting back with an air of superiority.

“Detective Gordon came to visit today.” She spoke superciliously. “Quite sure of himself since, he told me, he had one of my former employees ready to turn over a new leaf.” Fish leant dangerously close again. “I know where all my employees are, current and former. It wasn’t hard to figure out who he meant.” Leaning back she quirked her lips. “Although I admit I was surprised you were so cocky as to try and play both sides.”

“I didn’t!” Oswin finally found her voice. “Nobody knows I work for you. They can’t. I didn’t tell-” she broke off with a horrified realisation as the memory of Edith talking to Jim in the kitchen flew back into her mind. Her heart dropped into her stomach as the pieces fell into place.

“You didn’t tell?” Fish prompted with an arched eyebrow, obviously curious. “Who didn’t you tell my little penguin?”

Oswin’s lips snapped shut firmly. The sequence of events seemed clear in her mind now. She’d told that white lie to Edith, who’d passed it on to Jim, doubtless to earn his favour. Perhaps Fish might even believe her. Could even turn this to her advantage, using Oswin as a double agent – or was it triple? – but then Edith would be caught up in this dangerous web.

“I didn’t tell anyone,” she insisted instead. “He’s just fishing for leads. Hoping to flush out any of your workers. You’re playing into his hands.”

It was an insinuation too far and Fish reacted instinctively by slapping her hard.

“Don’t try and weasel out of it you snitch.” Recovering her poise she straightened. “And anyway it’s far better to be safe than sorry in situations like this. Butch?”

“Yeah Fish?”

The hulking form of her closest goon loomed into view and Oswin realised she had officially lost. While she could feasibly talk her way out of problems with Fish, Butch was not open to such persuasion. If Fish said walk off a cliff then that was exactly what he would do.

“I want you to break this little song bird,” she instructed. “Make sure she knows just how upset she’s made me. Understand?”

Oswin didn’t need to see it to know he’d be grinning at that.

“Oh yeah.”

“And then, when the last little flutter of her backstabbing heart is just about ready to give up, I want you to throw her in the river to drown. Okay?”

Terror galvanised Oswin and she made a valiant effort to escape her fate. Pivoting quickly she propelled herself onto her feet with the aim of running for the door. A large hand reached out surprisingly fast though and caught her hair, causing her to cry out in pain as her legs kept moving leaving her suspended only by his implacable grip.

A tutting sound drew her wide eyed gaze round to see Fish standing herself up.

“Now that just won’t do,” she said admonishingly.

The clicking of her heels preluded her arrival back in front of Oswin. For a moment she paused, reaching out a hand to tenderly stroke her cheek.

“And I had such high hopes for you.”

The soft touch and regretful voice finally broke Oswin’s hold on her emotions and tears fell from her eyes. An instant later however she screamed in agony as Fish kicked her leg hard enough that the snapping bone echoed round the room.

“There.” Fish turned to Butch, talking over the cries of pain. “Now she can’t run.”

As she settled back into her chair, Butch rearranged his grip in Oswin’s hair and began dragging her out.

“And Butch?” He paused in the doorway. “Don’t take too long. We have other business to attend to tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yanderebeat.tumblr.com/post/617584403115343872/feathers-flight-and-song-esperata-gotham-tv


	5. Chapter 5

Edith knew Oswin’s work rota as well as her own and noticed immediately when she didn’t wander in at her usual time. She noted it, and even dallied about a little longer to see if the other woman was merely running late, before concluding she must be sick and continuing with her day. The thought niggled at her however, as though it was an answer that didn’t quite fit the crossword clue but it wasn’t until lunchtime that the thought occurred to her to stop in and check with Kristen.

She knew she didn’t have the social skills necessary to deal with an emotional breakup but recognised it was probably considered appropriate to at least enquire how a friend was doing, especially when said friend was without their other usual support, which gave her a valid excuse for dropping by. Past experience had taught her that it was always better to have a purpose since Kristen could get frustrated with her sometimes, for reasons Edith didn’t always fathom.

Today however she was welcomed with a friendly smile.

“Edith. Its nice to see you.”

It wasn’t a reaction she was familiar with enough to have an instinctive response so she replied in kind.

“Its nice to see you too.”

Her awkwardness made her wince but Kristen seemed amused and it took Edith a moment to recognise it wasn’t a mocking smile. As she understood that her presence wasn’t an annoyance she let herself relax a little.

“How are you doing?” she remembered to ask.

The smile faded and Kristen’s shoulders slumped slightly.

“Alright I guess. I mean, I know he wasn’t the best match for me but still… I miss being wanted. You know? It hurts to know none of it meant anything to him. That _I_ didn’t mean anything.”

She bit back her instinctive retort that she didn’t know what it was like to be wanted, no, and instead recalled the advice she’d gleaned from other overheard conversations.

“You’re better off without him. Really. You’ll find someone better. I just know it.”

It garnered her a fond look despite the seemingly rather trite nature of her statements.

“Thank you Edith. I appreciate everyone saying that.”

Edith leapt on the opening to redirect the conversation.

“Speaking of everyone, where’s Oswin today? I wasn’t aware that she had any leave booked.”

“No.” Kristen frowned in puzzlement. “She didn’t. I checked with Captain Essen and she didn’t call in either.”

“That’s odd.”

“I know. I mean, she lives with her mother so you’d think even if she was too sick to call, her mother would do it for her.” She ended on a shrug. “I guess we’ll find out when she’s back though. And I’m sure she’ll be pleased to know you were concerned.”

Something in her voice drew Edith’s curiosity but she couldn’t understand what it might mean. Of course she would be concerned about an unexplained absence. It was a puzzle without an answer. She decided to let the remark go though, knowing it was probably just one of those generally accepted things that would only pass her by anyway.

“Well, if you need any help today, you know where I am.”

She had reached the door before Kristen called out to her.

“Edith. Why don’t you stop by my place later? We can complain about men together.”

Her frown in response was entirely unintentional.

“Wouldn’t you rather wait to invite Oswin as well?”

“She… probably wouldn’t share our frustrations with men,” Kristen offered cryptically.

Although Edith didn’t entirely follow that explanation she nevertheless smiled and nodded in response, happy to be invited out.

“Same time as before?” she queried.

With a final nod to cement the agreement, Edith finally left to return to her work. Or attempt to. As she passed through the bullpen her ear was caught by a very strident voice in a strong eastern-european accent and she slowed down to ascertain what was going on.

The commotion was coming from Alvarez’s desk where a woman was seemingly struggling to make herself understood. Edith’s eye noticed Gordon headed towards them and she changed course to better hear everything. She arrived in time to hear the tail end of their conversation.

“It’s alright,” Jim was saying smoothly. “I assure you we’re just as concerned as you about your daughter.”

“She is such a good girl.” The woman was practically wringing her hands in her anxiety. “Always home on time. Telling me when she is visiting friends. She would not disappear like this!”

“I’m sure you’re right but young women sometimes let their hearts lead their heads. It’s possible she met a man and-”

He never got to finish as the girl’s mother rose up like a harridan.

“My Oswin is not that sort of girl Detective!” With that final word on the subject she swept about and strode out of the room, effortlessly commanding everyone’s attention as she went. Except for Edith who found herself staring horror struck at Detective Gordon.

He almost missed her look and then grimaced when he accidentally caught her eye. Glancing round he subtly gestured for her to meet him nearer his desk and she hastened to follow, for once uncaring of having his attention but utterly focused on the pit opening in her stomach.

“Detective?” she queried as soon as she was in range. “What’s happened to Oswin?”

“We don’t know anything’s happened to Oswin,” he snapped back reflexively before taking a calming breath. “She didn’t come to work and apparently didn’t make it home last night either. Doesn’t mean anything’s happened.”

Edith’s brain was already re-analysing events and drawing new conclusions. Could it really be a coincidence that one day she tells Jim how Oswin used to work for Fish Mooney and the next she mysteriously disappears? But surely nobody at the GCPD would have risked Oswin’s safety for no good reason. Not without warning her at the very least.

Something of her concern must have showed in her eyes and an expression of guilt crossed his face because without her saying anything he began to explain.

“I spoke to Captain Essen about what you told me. Of Oswin working for Fish-”

“ _Previously_ working for Fish,” she interrupted to correct firmly.

He held a palm up in apologetic acknowledgement.

“Her history with Fish,” he agreed. “I suggested – Captain Essen thought it would be a good idea,” he corrected himself, “to insinuate to Fish that we had someone in our payroll who could help us incriminate her on some major crimes. _If_ she didn’t play ball with a few other cases we’re interested in.”

“You _sold_ Oswin _out_?!”

“I never gave Fish her name.” Jim drew himself up self-righteously. “I never even said they were employed _here_. It could have been any informant on the street I was referring to. We must have a leak in the department.”

His gaze wandered away from her, clearly preoccupied with this new line of investigation. Edith however was still staring at him in disbelief.

“Did you really think it would take her long to get a list of recent employees, or even have the precinct staked out, to isolate a past member of her employ?”

The guilty look told her all she needed to know. Either he hadn’t cared enough to think his rash plan through or he _had_ thought about it and _still_ didn’t care.

“I – We thought it was a gamble worth taking.”

She huffed in disbelief and shook her head.

“You better be doing everything you can to find Oswin, Detective. Otherwise whatever happens to her is on your conscience.”

Without waiting for a reply she turned and stalked away back to the laboratory. Her mind was awhirl with betrayal and guilt. She’d told Gordon about Oswin’s history with a thought that the detective might find her a useful source of information, not that he might treat her as a bargaining chip. And now Oswin had disappeared. _Had_ Fish targeted her? Or had Oswin somehow gotten wind of her peril and gone to ground? Either way Edith felt sick to her stomach that she was responsible for this mess.

It might be true that she couldn’t have predicted what the detective, or Captain Essen, was going to do with the knowledge but that was all the more reason she shouldn’t have shared it. Certainly not without asking Oswin. There was obviously a reason she hadn’t volunteered the information herself after all. And now Edith might never see her again.

She bit her lip anxiously at that. Oswin had been unhesitatingly kind to her. It hadn’t escaped her notice that it was only after being befriended by the new woman that Kristen had opted to include Edith in her plans. She might even have gone so far as to say Oswin had been her first real friend. Or was shaping up to be. And now she’d ruined it all.

A part of her was anxious to visit Kristen when the work day eventually drew to a close but she also knew she couldn’t truly explain all of this to her. Having made the mistake once of revealing Oswin’s past without permission she would not do so again. Luckily she could still vent on one aspect of it that was vexing her – the betrayal she felt of Jim abusing her trust in him.

If Kristen was surprised at her sudden vehemence against the handsome detective, she didn’t call Edith on it, and seemed quite buoyed in sharing her own irritation at the self-centredness of men. A few times Edith found herself beginning to drift a little too close to awkward truths or inappropriate opinions but overall the evening passed without incident and Kristen seemed to genuinely feel better for it. Yet it left Edith with a clinging feeling of frustration and repressed emotion still burning to escape and it took an actual effort of will when she got outdoors to not scream into the dark of the night.

For a few minutes she simply stood in the comforting cool darkness breathing in and out. It was a surprise when her brain reminded her that it was just here that Oswin had killed the abusive jerk who had been the subject of Kristen’s most recent rants and a touch of fondness tinged her at the memory. Then her smile sunk as she recalled how she was now alone with that secret, for no-one else would ever understand the poetic justice in that act. Only Oswin.

With a sigh, she turned and began the slow journey along to her car. Regret was a painful emotion, made all the worse for knowing it was something she was now doomed to carry forever. No friendship would ever equal the potential friendship that she was still only just beginning to realise she might have had with Oswin.

A figure stumbled round the corner at the end of the street and Edith wrinkled her nose in distaste as she saw them stumble against the brickwork. Most likely drunk, she concluded, and she had no wish to deal with that tonight. Quickening her pace slightly therefore she aimed to reach her car before they could draw level. Her relief at doing so was curtailed as she then struggled to find her keys. The light here was not very good and her bag always seemed to be littered with odds and ends she never remembered putting in there.

Peripherally she was aware of the person closing the distance, still leaning heavily against the wall, and their footsteps sounding… like one was dragging perhaps? Despite herself she found herself glancing over, curious to isolate the actual cause of that noise, and gasped out loud at the sight.

Oswin was pressed against the wall as if she wouldn’t be standing otherwise and given the state of her Edith was amazed even that was keeping her up. Her clothes looked filthy and there were things that didn’t bear thinking about in her hair. Her face was waxy with pain and it seemed seriously doubtful she was focusing more than a foot or two ahead. But what shocked Edith most was the unnatural way her foot was angled. There was no way a human foot should be in that position.

“Oswin?”

She’d taken a step closer without thinking about it and it became clear the other woman hadn’t even been aware of her presence up until then. Her instinctive attempt to retreat from the possible threat looming into her, obviously reduced, view unbalanced her and she began a slow collapse to her knees. Then she winced with effort to focus her eyes on her. Whether she recognised her or not Edith wasn’t entirely sure but it hardly mattered.

“Help me.”

With that muttered plea, Oswin’s body finally gave out. Her eyes rolled into her head and it began its final collapse onto the pavement. Edith only just managed to dart forward quickly enough to prevent her landing face first on the concrete. With a bit of effort she manoeuvred the smaller woman better into her arms and surveyed her face in frank amazement. Somehow, and apparently against all the difficulties set in her way, Oswin was alive. And not only that she’d somehow found her way here to cross paths with Edith at the exact time she’d be leaving Kristen’s apartment. It was obviously fate. A second chance to do things right. And this time she wouldn’t let anything harm her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone needs a warning but there's swearing in this chapter.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

It was a soothing voice even as Oswin was aware it was not her mother’s. Her face scrunched in confusion as her befuddled thoughts tried to coalesce but she couldn’t immediately figure out why it seemed so familiar. Only her mother ever woke her. So, conceding defeat on straightening her reasoning out, she finally cracked her eyes open.

The first thing she managed to focus on was a glass being presented to her on a tray of all things. Instead of doing the rational thing to ignore that and find out where she was, her brain decided to fixate upon it, noting the clear liquid and trying to guess whether it was water, vodka or poison, before registering the rather insulting inclusion of a straw. As if she were a toddler. Her hand reached out awkwardly to slap it away.

“Hey now. You need to keep your fluid intake up.”

This time when the tray swung back towards her Oswin managed to raise her gaze and focus beyond it.

“You,” she said stupidly.

Her tone must have conveyed her tumultuous emotions even though she couldn’t have said precisely what they were at this point. Regardless, Edith grinned nervously and put the tray aside before brushing her hands over her skirt and sitting on the edge of the bed. The delay gave Oswin a chance to finally register that she was in someone’s apartment, and more specifically in their bed, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out whose. Edith confirmed her preliminary hypothesis seconds later.

“I found you in the street outside Kristen’s place but I thought it might be safer to bring you back to my place.”

Oswin nodded vaguely, her attention trailing over the bed she was in, trying to ignore the fact that Edith probably slept here, may even have done so beside her, and then coming to a screeching halt as her eyes fell upon her sleeve.

“Where are my clothes?!”

“Oh I threw them away. They smelled.”

At that, Oswin’s brain really did come to a crashing halt and she stared dumbly up at her hostess. Edith had… Her brain switched back into high gear as it presented Oswin with a detailed scenario of what might have taken place while she was unconscious.

Oblivious to the internal panic raging in the figure next to her, Edith took the opportunity to begin her rehearsed speech.

“I spoke to Jim Gordon and he told me what he’d done. That he’d used you as a bargaining piece against Fish. I swear I had no idea he’d do such a thing. I thought I was being helpful. That it would benefit the GCPD as well as make them aware of your precarious and valuable position.”

“You thought it would get you into Jim Gordon’s pants!” Oswin countered hotly, dragging herself into a sitting position but gasping at the shearing pain it generated up her leg.

Edith winced even as she immediately moved to help make Oswin comfortable again.

“You need to take it easy,” she insisted softly. “Your ankle was undoubtedly broken. I bound it as best I could but-”

“You didn’t take me to hospital,” Oswin realised suddenly, anger momentarily quelled by the pain and her curiosity. “Why?”

“A hunch,” Edith admitted. “You were obviously heading to Kristen’s rather than a hospital. I assumed you feared Ms Mooney might finish the job if she heard of you being admitted somewhere.” She sat herself down again, a little closer to Oswin than before. “Why was she so scared of you giving evidence on her? Do you know something important?”

A light scoff escaped Oswin’s lips and she let her eyes shut, both because of her tiredness and also to avoid Edith’s questioning gaze.

“She wasn’t _scared_. She was livid. No-one double crosses her and lives.”

“Double crosses? That sounds like you were…” Edith broke off and Oswin couldn’t help but open her eyes to watch nervously as the pieces fell into place. “You’re still working for her!”

“ _Was_ ,” Oswin corrected, resigned to explaining now. “She placed me at the GCPD to feed her information. So you can just imagine how happy she was to hear from Jim-fucking-Gordon that he had someone there willing to betray her.”

It would have been funny to see the other woman’s goldfish impression if she weren’t in so much pain and so damn tired of it all. Her response gave Oswin a new surge of life however.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me! Instead of saying-”

“Why didn’t I _tell_ you?” Oswin interrupted angrily. “Can you really ask me that given what you did with the confidential information I _did_ give you. You fucking told Jim!”

The remark hit home and Edith shrunk in on herself looking incredibly guilty. Any other time Oswin might have been pleased with that. Right now she was finding it hard to maintain any level of resentment. Everything felt like too much of an effort. Yet she steeled herself for what she had to do.

Throwing the covers off her she attempted to bring her legs round to the floor.

“What are you doing?” Edith stood but then hovered uncertainly.

“I need to go home. My mother will be worried sick.”

“Oh no, no, no, no, no. You need to stay here and rest.”

“Are you not listening to me? My mother-”

It was Edith’s turn to interrupt as she bent to physically shift Oswin’s legs back into bed.

“I spoke to your mother. She knows where you are and is perfectly fine.”

The unexpected reassurance presented a good distraction to cover Oswin allowing the other woman to manoeuvre her back into bed, hopefully covering her inability to resist the action.

“You spoke to her?” As Edith only nodded Oswin frowned. “How? Where did you get her number from? What did you say?”

Edith fiddled about tucking the quilt back around her before straightening up to answer.

“I got her number from the lost person report she filed at the GCPD.” She licked her lips slightly. “I may have stretched the truth slightly. I told her that I found you unwell when visiting a mutual friend’s house and that you’d be staying at mine while you got better. In case of infection.”

“She filed a lost person report?” Oswin dropped her head back to the pillow. “How are we going to explain all this?”

The last part was muttered to herself but Edith grinned widely and sat again beside her.

“The police think Fish killed you. They’re not especially bothered,” -a frown marred her brow briefly before she shook it away- “And Fish also thinks she killed you. So you’re perfectly safe for now.”

“I’m not worried about _that_. What about when Gordon rings my mother to tell her I died in the line of duty or whatever. And _she_ says I’m staying with you. What then?”

“I thought of that. When I spoke to her I said you’d been helping on an undercover enquiry. Perfectly safe,” she cautioned quickly, “but the police would have to pretend you’d died to sell it properly. She knows that’s just a ruse and will play along. Honestly I think she was quite excited.”

Oswin stared at her. She looked so utterly pleased with herself, eager as a puppy awaiting praise for mastering a new trick. And she had to concede the subterfuge was a good one. With a smile therefore she gave her the reaction she was clearly after.

“That is very clever.”

Edith damn near preened at the compliment and Oswin found herself feeling fond all over again for the woman. It was too easy to like her with her willingness to please and offset morality towards murder. Then she found the glass being pro-offered to her again and grimaced in distaste. However in a spirit of goodwill she actually made an effort this time. Although she spat it out almost immediately.

“What the hell is that?!”

“Water. With some celery juice mixed in.”

“Celery juice?”

“Yes. It’s good for nerve pain and I thought it would help the pain in your ankle. I diluted it though because not everyone likes the taste.”

With deliberate care Oswin set the glass on the bedside table, eyeing it warily. Then she attempted to turn the conversation away from weird home remedies.

“You mentioned my ankle before. What’s your opinion on it Nurse Nygma?”

She had hoped the teasing tone might derail her from treating Oswin quite so much like her official patient but it didn’t seem to work. Edith pursed her lips in consideration.

“The ankle is broken. I realigned the bones as best I could but I’m afraid it didn’t feel like a clean break. There’s likely to be fragments floating loose around the joint and it will probably hinder how well it heals. Really you should go to a hospital.”

“Not going to happen. Fish Mooney would inevitably hear of it and certainly try again. I have no wish to go through _that_ again.”

“What did happen?” Edith tilted her head. “If you don’t mind me asking. I mean I can make a guess but…” she tailed off, clearly in hopes that Oswin would fill in the blanks for her.

Reluctantly Oswin acquiesced to the request, albeit brusquely.

“I went to report in, was accused of betrayal and then beaten by her resident brute before being tossed in the river to drown.”

Somewhat disappointingly the tale only immediately generated a thoughtful hum.

“That explains the clothes. And the smell. And some of the things I found in your hair.”

Oswin’s hand reached instinctively up, suddenly realising her hair felt completely normal, and that it should have been a tangled mess.

“You washed my hair?”

“Yes.” The answer implied Edith saw nothing strange in that and she continued blithely. “And the rest of you because frankly you were slimy.”

The hot flush that rushed over Oswin at the knowledge that Edith had not only striped her, but washed her, felt like it would ignite her skin. Almost unthinkingly she reached out for her drink both to try and quench the flame but also to provide something to hide her face behind. It was a measure of her embarrassment that she chose to put up with the vile taste in exchange for the concealment. Edith meanwhile carried on with her explanation.

“I also put arnica on several bruises I uncovered. There didn’t appear to be any other breaks. Only a few minor cuts which I cleaned with antiseptic. From the sounds of things you’re lucky the beating wasn’t worse. Although I’m still amazed you managed to swim to shore and drag yourself to Kristen’s with that leg.”

“Butch’s specialty is beatings to hurt rather than maim. He’s there to enforce loyalty through pain not to damage her workforce. The leg was courtesy of Fish herself and was almost certainly meant to ensure I drowned.”

The recollection of her experience helped distract from the more recent discomfort of being naked in front of her crush and she finally lowered the glass, realising as she did so that she had in fact drunk the majority of it now. It hadn’t actually been so bad after the first sip.

Edith obviously noticed as well and took it from her with a pleased smile.

“You should get some rest now,” she suggested, eyes tracking over Oswin’s face analytically. “It’ll help your body heal.”

Despite shifting carefully to get comfortable again Oswin couldn’t help her earlier concerns from resurfacing.

“Where will you sleep though?”

“Oh I have a pull-out bed in my sofa. I got it when I moved here and thought I might be hosting friends round.” She grinned excitedly. “I’m glad I’m finally putting it to use to be honest.”

Something in that sentence pulled at Oswin’s heart strings although she was fast getting too drowsy to figure out what. She wondered if celery juice was all that had been added to the glass of water.

“Our first sleepover,” she mumbled. “I’m glad it’s with you.”

The other woman was still perched beside her seemingly content to watch over her as she drifted off. It was infinitely comforting and Oswin let her eyes watch her back while she could still keep them open. Something was different about her and she wanted to pinpoint what exactly it was before falling asleep again. Finally she realised what it was.

“Your hair,” she breathed slowly and tried to focus. “It’s nice loose.”

“Oh.” The comment obviously caught her by surprise, although whether the nature of it or the fact Oswin was awake enough to make it she wasn’t sure. “Thank you.”

Oswin nodded briefly until turning the action into a snuggle deeper into the pillows. They smelled nicely of lavender and she wanted to ask if that was a sleep aid or something more inherently ‘Edith’ but the words would no longer come. She resolved to ask later though. Once she’d had a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yanderebeat.tumblr.com/post/618218477112688640/nother-illustration-for-esperata-s-fic-edith


	7. Chapter 7

Of all the aspects of friendship that Edith had considered over the years, and she had imagined it frequently enough, the one point she had never contemplated was the sheer delight in having a shared secret. Even if she knew most friendships didn’t consist of quite such an enviable one, heading into the precinct each day, knowing she had Oswin tucked safely away in her apartment while none of these cops had a clue, brought an irresistible smile to her face.

Which was a bit of a problem since she was supposed to be mourning the death of her work colleague not giggling over it. Still, faking emotional reactions wasn’t actually anything new and mostly people didn’t pay close enough attention to her for it to matter anyhow. The only exceptions to that state of affairs were Gordon and Kristen.

Just a short while ago, having Jim Gordon’s attention would have meant everything to her. She was still very much aware that it was her desperation to receive his acknowledgement as a valuable asset that had almost cost Oswin her life. Now though, when she could really do without his false concern, he seemed to be making a point of seeking her out. Luckily work generally provided a sufficient excuse to cut short his interrogations. It also was a universally recognised form of dealing with grief so in that sense it was the ideal excuse.

Kristen was a different matter. She was sincerely upset over the news about Oswin and Edith felt compelled to try and sympathise. Her own odd nature helped her this time given that Kristen understood how awkward she found emotional encounters and was thus grateful when Edith gave her a stilted pat on the shoulder. To Edith’s surprise, Kristen also welcomed the riddles she couldn’t help but spout as she tried to hold back revealing the truth to her. She could only conclude it was seeking comfort in familiarity and trying to appreciate things that might be missed if they were gone tomorrow.

Despite all her attempts to appear normally functional, within the confines of expectation given the recent death of a friend, there were some aspects that she had little to no control over. One of these were the phone calls she now received periodically throughout the day. Mostly no-one else was around to see her take these and she made no effort to hide her expression; whether it be one of frustration or elation. Just occasionally though they happened in company and then she did her best to react as if they weren’t of any importance.

That was never strictly true, even if the call were utterly irrelevant and needed no actual input from her, simply because they were all from Oswin. Edith had fast concluded that the other woman didn’t do well in solitude and needed communication for her mental wellbeing. To that end she endured even the calls which only involved Oswin rambling about what she could or couldn’t find in the fridge. Yet a number of the calls were actually important and so, even if she had been frustrated, she would not ignore any of them.

Although the healing process was not going to be quick, Oswin was determined to keep abreast of the goings on in the criminal underworld which she considered her proper place. As she had explained to Edith, the important thing was knowing all the players and their motives so one might recognise the most opportune time to strike. Since she could no longer garner the information herself, she had decided Edith should do it for her, as much as she could from within the GCPD anyway. And, since Edith felt guilty over her current state of affairs, she had willingly agreed.

To be fair though, it was actually quite exciting to play at being a spy in the department although laughably easy which was why Edith felt compelled to spice the game up a little.

Initially she simply followed Oswin’s directions and copied the files on the people who were of most relevance. Then she’d realised that it wasn’t actually necessary to make exact copies. After that it became a game to make a small alteration to each police report as she replicated it. Nothing so obvious as to be immediately noticeable – she wasn’t that foolish – but significant enough that if anyone cared to put the pieces together they’d find every sign they needed to figure out the perpetrator of the deception. Not that there was anyone in the department with the brains or intuition to decipher that puzzle. It certainly all made her working days that much more exciting.

The very best part however was going home to someone who was genuinely pleased to see her. It even made routine shopping trips more fulfilling now that she was buying for two and trying to anticipate the other woman’s wants. Not that Oswin was shy about telling her exactly where she felt the hospitality was lacking, namely in the wine and spirits department. Although Oswin was also used to a selection of sweet treats being available, albeit somewhat rationed due to her upbringing, and in that regard Edith could offer a much more plentiful supply.

Her moods did swing greatly however and Edith was sometimes at a loss to interpret why. On occasion she might be met with a happy smile and interested enquiries about her day. Other times Oswin would be sulking and barely interested in knowing who Edith had spoken to about what. To a degree she recognised this was likely linked to the effects of severe pain and wished that she were better able to treat her friend. The bones were at least knitting back together but it was apparent there would always be a weakness on that side.

It had also occurred to Edith that Oswin might suffer from a mood related condition but she honestly didn’t know how to approach that potential issue. One thing she had learned early on in life was that people instinctively treated you disdainfully when they learned you had any sort of mental illness, no matter how common or trivial. It had been a blessed relief to her when she had left her old life, and everyone who’d known her, behind to start anew here in Gotham so she was not about to open that can of worms afresh here on a hunch. Especially not with someone as important to her as Oswin.

Her own problems of personality and identity concerns might be an area of sympathetic common ground if Oswin was aware of having an emotional disorder. However it could also irreparably ruin their relationship if either Oswin took offence at the implication or viewed Edith as damaged goods. Thus she decided it would be better to keep quiet until either Oswin made such an admission herself or else undeniable proof fell into her lap. Besides which she had more important problems to worry about for now.

Stepping into her apartment at the end of her day, she saw Oswin stomping about with a glass in one hand and a sheaf of papers in the other.

“Tsk. You are supposed to be resting. The bones won’t heal right if you keep stressing them.”

Her concerned statement received a not entirely unexpected glare.

“What I need is to acclimatise myself so I’m ready to act at a moment’s notice. Tensions are high, friend, I don’t want to miss my opportunity.”

“How long have you been walking on it?” At the lack of reply Edith frowned. “There’s a balance between building up your strength and overtaxing yourself. Sit down for now. Let me put some ice on it.”

The pursed lips indicated Oswin was considering refusing but thankfully she thought better of it. Possibly that meant her leg really was beginning to hurt badly or maybe it was simply because she knew by now Edith wouldn’t let the point go. She let out a sigh that could have been relief or frustration as she obligingly sat.

“Happy now?” she threw out condescendingly.

Honestly, Edith was, even as she understood the comment was meant as some sort of insult. Nevertheless she smiled in reply as she went to fetch the aforementioned ice. Carefully wrapping it in a towel she knelt beside the other woman and angled her clearly injured limb into her lap, receiving an uncensored hiss when the frigid pack pressed against her swollen skin.

Briefly they sat in silence, Oswin allowing the cold temperature to seep through and soothe what had probably been a painful throbbing, as Edith cautiously watched her. Oswin’s breath always hitched when they sat like this, and her eyes invariably lost a little focus. It was hard for Edith to interpret the signals as they related to her levels of pain so she now simply waited for a verbal indication of when the treatment had worked sufficiently.

For the first week of Oswin’s stay, Edith had confined her to the bed, elevating her foot to try and aid the bones healing. Initially this had received no argument due to the other aches and pains she experienced, not to mention her sickness from near drowning and the severe strain from dragging herself through the city. Yet as soon as her mind had cleared and the majority of her body recovered, she wanted to be up and about.

When she had then demanded proper clothing, rather than the loose pyjamas she had been lent, Edith had feared it heralded a wish to leave. Rationally she knew it might be beneficial for Oswin to be at home with her mother who could dote on her all day however there was a large part of her that didn’t want to see her go. It was a relief therefore when she realised Oswin had no intention of going while her plans for revenge were still on hold. Not least because it might be noticed if she turned up at her mother’s. Although Edith wasn’t entirely sure who Oswin thought would be watching she nevertheless didn’t argue.

She herself _did_ make a visit to Mrs Kapelput’s home. Meeting Oswin’s mother was an experience and a half, especially as she understood how Edith was caring for her daughter. It was immediately clear that the elderly lady had no idea how her child was mixed up with the criminal underside of Gotham but also equally clear that she saw nothing wrong in vile fates befalling those who dared hurt her Oswin. It was an unusual mix of sweet naivety with vindictive righteousness that intrigued her.

All she had intended to do upon visiting was gather enough belongings to make Oswin comfortable in her apartment for as long as she needed. Gertrud had other intentions however and it wasn’t until Edith had looked through several photo albums, drunk half a teapot of herbal tea, and eaten a few too many slices of cake that she finally got away. And only then because she reminded the woman that Oswin was waiting for her. She returned to her place with a box of clothes, toiletries and sundry food parcels.

It was all worth it though to see Oswin visibly growing back into herself. Where Edith had always worn make-up merely to hide any blemishes and to try and present a non-offensive appearance, Oswin wore hers like war paint. Not that it was extravagant or garish, simply that it left a distinct impression of who she was and challenged anyone to call her on it.

Her clothes too were chosen with an ambition to leave a distinct impression. Edith had noticed her sense of style when first they’d met but hadn’t truly appreciated it until she understood her background. Now she recognised that the timeless elegance was meant to convey a similar impression of endurance on the part of the wearer. Oswin wasn’t unaffected by the effect, noticeably showing more confidence once she was attired appropriately. Edith had drawn the line at her shoes though, both for practical purposes of not unbalancing her when she was weakened anyway but also because it simply wasn’t right to wear shoes in your own home.

Hence she had a bare stockinged foot laid on her thigh until Oswin decided it had been there long enough.

“Thank you.”

Her softly expressed gratitude made Edith smile. She’d never met anyone so unfailingly polite as Oswin and, given how ungrateful everyone at work generally was of her efforts, it always made her smile. With a cautious pat to her knee, she stood and retreated to dispose of the wet towel in the sink for now.

“I thought we might order take out tonight.”

“Oh?” Oswin twisted to look at her curiously. “Finally got fed up of cooking?”

It had become something of an in joke between them, Edith’s zeal in having someone to cook for, though given how long she’d been practising her skills she didn’t think it was unreasonable to be excited in having a welcome audience for once.

“No,” she replied teasingly. “Though _you_ might have gotten fed up of my cooking.”

“That is never going to happen my friend. Your cooking is far too good.”

She couldn’t help her wide grin at that although it faded as she realised Oswin still expected some form of explanation.

“It’s the anniversary,” she finally offered, “of when I left home.”

A puzzled frown creased Oswin’s brow and she just knew the other woman was wondering just why she felt it was an occasion deserving of such annual recognition. So she tensed and waited for the inevitable question to come. Somewhat to her surprise though she saw a slight nod before Oswin spoke again.

“The anniversary of your arrival in Gotham. I’m happy to join you in celebrating that. After all, if you hadn’t come here we’d never have met.” She smiled crookedly up at her.

Edith felt a piece inside of her shift which seemed to let her breathe more freely suddenly. Unable to immediately deal with the unexpected tide of new emotions it provoked she instead moved to the phone.

“I’ll order for us. There’s the new pages from work there on the table if you want to start looking at them.”

While she awaited her call being connected she glanced back and thanked her lucky stars to have made a friend so accepting and willing to let her open up in her own time. It really must have been fate that led them together.


	8. Chapter 8

Edith knew something important was happening when she got home and found Oswin looking not just impeccably dressed but stunningly stylish. It was the first time she’d seen her so put together and she was momentarily lost for words. Her eyes drifted from the freshly primed bob cut, over the elegantly accentuated facial features – sinfully darkened round the eyes and wickedly vivid over the lips – and down to her richly textured dress.

She knew, practically speaking, that Oswin had a bigger chest than her. Most women did, to her endless frustration. And yet there was a distinct difference between seeing it with a clinical eye as she lay unconscious to seeing it like this. Previously, everything that Oswin had worn could be described as respectable. From the buttoned up pyjamas to the blouses and shirts, neatly topped off with cravats or scarves. This was not exactly scandalous but juxtaposed to the previously shown restraint it certainly felt it.

The very pallor of the revealed skin spoke to Edith of the rarity of seeing it like this and she felt almost privileged along with an odd feeling of defensiveness that anyone else should have such an honour. She then realised that she was essentially standing staring at her friend’s bosom and flushed as she tried to justify such behaviour. Quickly she raised her gaze, although only so far as the shoulders since she didn’t dare look her in the eye yet. Not until she understood herself why she’d gotten so flustered.

Although was it really so surprising when Oswin had obviously chosen the outfit to prominently display her chest like that? And didn’t the matter of Edith’s own shortcomings in that regard mean she’d naturally be interested in another woman’s attributes? As she mentally excused her distraction, her eye fell upon a bra strap showing out from where the sleeve was slipping slightly and she moved forward instinctively to adjust it.

This apparently signalled the appraisal was over and Oswin finally spoke.

“How do I look?”

From this close Edith could see the mascara lengthened eyelashes standing out darkly against the smudged grey eye shadow. Briefly she thought it might look better with purple and then dismissed the idea.

“Like you dressed to kill.”

Oswin laughed, lips curling upwards into a grin.

“Which is exactly what I have done my friend.”

She turned sideways to cast her eye over several pages she’d laid out on the table, silently inviting Edith to do the same before she spoke again.

“Tonight Fish will make her move to overthrow Falcone and deal with Maroni. She’s got all her pieces in place and it looks like neither suspect a thing. I’m going to follow her, let her enact her plan and then, when she’s let her guard down, kill her myself and take her place.”

Edith scanned the relevant pages briskly, easily noticing the pattern Oswin had spotted but still marvelling that the other woman had sifted these key pieces out of all the details she’d been supplied with.

“Let me thank you for your hospitality now,” Oswin continued. “Because it won’t be safe for me to return here again.”

“Wait. You’re going? Now?”

“Yes. I’m glad you weren’t working late or I might not have seen you. I’d have been sorry to only leave you a note after everything you’ve done.” She laid a hand on Edith’s arm. “Thank you my friend.”

As Oswin moved away, Edith felt her mind screech to a halt as the future track she’d expected turned out not to be there. It surprised her to realise she’d never truly anticipated Oswin _leaving_. She’d mentally calculated how long her ankle would need to heal but not equated that with her going.

The thought of her ankle made Edith spin to look at it as Oswin limped across the room towards the door.

“You can’t take on Fish like that!” she protested automatically. “You still can’t put any weight on that side.”

She got a disbelieving look for her concern.

“Edith, I’ll never get another opportunity so perfect as this. And I can still shoot. I’ll be fine.”

Her hand was on the door handle already and Edith reacted unthinkingly.

“I’ll go with you.”

“What?”

“I’ll go with you,” she repeated more confidently. “I can watch your back and make sure no-one takes advantage of your injury. It’s the only sensible option.”

It didn’t look like Oswin thought it was the only sensible option given her stare but Edith met the look head on with an unflinching one of her own.

“It’s too dangerous,” Oswin countered.

“Please,” Edith interrupted derisively. “I work with the police. I’m used to gunfire. And I’m not asking to go in guns blazing besides you.”

Briefly the mental image of that played in her mind and Edith couldn’t help but be a little enthralled. Meanwhile Oswin bit her lip as she considered it.

“I suppose having a driver wouldn’t be such a bad thing,” she conceded. “But you can’t go wearing that. There are standards to maintain in my line of work you know.”

Looking down at herself Edith would have to admit she didn’t exactly look anything special although it hurt to hear. Oswin however was tilting her head at her thoughtfully.

“Why don’t you wear that silk shirt I saw in your wardrobe? The one with the really low V cut in the front.”

“The green one? But its positively indecent!”

An eye roll answered her.

“On me perhaps but you don’t exactly have anything to fall out do you? You might as well make the most of that chest to wear revealing tops most of us couldn’t get away with. Unless you’ve changed your mind and don’t want to come?”

Her insinuated ultimatum was enough to get Edith scrambling. Hastily scrabbling out of her work clothes she discarded her bra too before pulling on the requested shirt. It felt awkward but she buried that feeling promptly and reminded herself that no-one other than Oswin would see her. Slipping into a matching pair of culottes she grabbed a simple pair of ballerina flats to comfortably wear while driving. Anxious of keeping Oswin waiting she ignored her make-up and simply pulled her hair free from its messy bun, letting it fall naturally about her shoulders, remembering Oswin saying she liked it loose.

When she hastily stepped back into the main room she was reassured to see Oswin light up at the sight of her.

“Perfect.”

The compliment made her blush but already Oswin was hastening out the door. Edith hurried to follow, snatching up her umbrella as she went. Joining Oswin at the elevator she passed it over.

“In case you need support for your ankle. This will be better than nothing.”

The gesture received a grateful smile but then they were on their way and the anticipation was obviously distracting Oswin from making much conversation. Once they were in the car she instructed Edith to stop by her mother’s place for her to get what she’d need but otherwise remained tensely quiet. For the remainder of the journey she was focused on preparing her armaments and mentally running through her plan. Edith kept from interrupting her, despite being almost desperate to experience every snippet running through her mind, and it was safe to say they were both feeling tense when they finally arrived at where Oswin knew Fish would be.

“Stay here,” Oswin instructed brusquely, already getting out of the car.

“No. I am walking you to the door at the very least,” Edith replied even as she got out and reached to provide an arm for Oswin to lean on.

The shorter woman rearranged her grip on the umbrella in order to accept the support yet she still couldn’t refrain from saying, “How chivalrous. But this isn’t a date you know.”

Edith didn’t reply, both because she was too flustered by the teasing remark but also because they were drawing near their destination. At the doorway, Oswin disengaged their arms and looked in. After a brief survey she gestured Edith with her and moved inside. It was a standard warehouse facility, with piles of crates providing easy hiding spots far safer than staying in the doorway, and they chose a spot from which to observe proceedings.

Fish was standing alongside Carmine Falcone and they were both facing Don Maroni. From what Edith could gather, the men were having a faux civil discussion and he wondered what Fish’s plan was. That was almost immediately answered as she suddenly swung her arm up and fired a single bullet into Maroni’s head.

The action caught Edith and Falcone by surprise but not, she noticed, anyone else in their vicinity.

“Fish?” Carmine queried paternally, probably already knowing the situation he found himself in.

“Sorry,” she answered with what might have been genuine regret. “But this city needs fresh blood at the top.”

She turned the gun on him and to Edith admiration the man didn’t so much as flinch.

“So everyone will think Don Maroni and I killed each other. My men will follow you in a vengeance spree and I will become a martyr.”

Her smile seemed genuinely wistful.

“I learned from the best,” she admitted before taking her shot.

Edith saw Carmine spin as he fell and wondered if the shot had not been so sure. Don Maroni after all had dropped like a dead weight. She had little time to analyse that however as Oswin was making her move.

Fish had begun wiping her gun ready to place in Maroni’s hand, no doubt knowing her bullets would match the type Carmine typically used, and was not paying sufficient attention to the room at large. It would be an ideal moment to catch her off-guard.

Yet Oswin seemed to want to be spotted and she advanced confidently forward, albeit using the umbrella as a makeshift cane, with her gun merely poised in hand. Edith saw Fish’s henchmen spot her and grow wary but realised they all knew her as an employee, even if one supposedly dead. Whether it was the sound of her footsteps or the subtle tensing of her guards, Edith didn’t know, but Fish finally noticed her too. There was a look of mildly impressed intrigue on her face and Edith suddenly understood that was what Oswin was counting on to get close enough for a decisive victory and was why the gun was not yet raised.

Then one of the men started laughing.

“Hey, you really _do_ look like a penguin now with that waddle.”

Her careful plan was forgotten in a moment and Oswin pulled the gun up to shoot him dead.

After that everything happened in a rush. All the men raised their own weapons prepared to fire on Oswin and Edith reacted instinctively. With as loud and commanding a voice as she could manage she called out,

“GCPD! We have the place surrounded. Lower your weapons and come out with your hands up.”

It was enough to cause them to rethink their strategy and buy Oswin precious time. Fish however was already moving. She ran to a stairwell across the room intent on escaping whatever forces were after her down here. And Oswin gave awkward chase despite her injury.

Edith winced to herself as she imagined the new stresses the damaged bones were being put under and automatically scampered around the room to follow, trying to keep out of sight as best she could. Her shifting form and shadow at least helped to convince the men in the room they really were surrounded and she heard them call out various responses to the cops. She ignored it all and made a dash for the stairs herself, relatively certain everyone else was distracted.

Bursting out onto the roof, her heart was in her throat, not knowing what to expect. What she saw was simultaneously relieving and worrying. Oswin was alive but was grappling physically with her ex-mentor, both viciously snarling curses at each other. There seemed no logical way the smaller, already injured woman could win such a fight and as Fish almost hauled her bodily closer to the edge Edith knew she would have to intervene. As Fish let go therefore, in readiness to draw back and shove the dazed Oswin over, Edith barrelled across.

It was doubtful Fish even knew what hit her as Edith’s shoulder crashed into her, sending her toppling over the side to fall silently down into the perilous river below. Edith watched her disappear with a frightening elation before turning to check on Oswin. Who was staring up at her open mouthed.

For a heart stopping moment Edith didn’t know what to think or say. Then Oswin took the dilemma out of her hands by grabbing at her shoulders and pulling them together in a bruising kiss. It was only natural for Edith to soften it. To tilt Oswin’s head a little more comfortably and ease the fierce pressure of their lips. Yet as soon as she realised what they were doing she pulled away in shock.

Oswin’s face was still looking entirely too dazed and guilt struck Edith hard at having taken advantage of her friend’s trauma induced emotional weakness. There was no way after all that someone like Oswin could ever seriously want a nobody like her. And wasn’t she supposed to be straight? Edith found her thoughts beginning to spiral dangerously and she backed away.

“We should get going,” she suggested vaguely.

Behind her Oswin regained her poise and nodded.

“I’ll drop you home,” Edith added, not looking back.

She was grateful now for the prior decision. What she needed was space to reflect and sort herself out. Maybe after a night’s sleep and time to think all this would dissipate like every other one of her fantasies. If she was really lucky, it might not even leave her feeling remorseful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yanderebeat.tumblr.com/post/613891759972466688/chierei-wanted-flat-chested-edie-and-i-cannot


	9. Chapter 9

Oswin had followed Edith’s lead in the wake of their impromptu kiss. The other woman had seemed dazed by events and Oswin wasn’t precisely sure if that was the unpremeditated murder she’d engaged in or their sudden make out session. Either way she obviously needed time, although Oswin could comfort herself that at least she hadn’t been outright horrified afterwards.

As she focused herself on her own ambitions however she found her thoughts continually drifting. Putting down opposition to her takeover felt satisfactory but somehow less fulfilling than she’d hoped. Designing the new décor for Mooney’s place was engaging yet lacked any thoughtful counter input. Even talking to her mother now had a melancholy edge as she hedged around the issue of when they’d be seeing Edith again. Little habits she’d formed while staying with Edith now caught her out, leaving her feeling more than a little lost on occasion.

Every day she hoped to see her. Each time the door to her in-development nightclub opened, she glanced up in anticipation, only to be disappointed at the sight of just another workman. Despite having everything she’d dreamed of having when she started out under Ms Mooney, Oswin was quickly realising that it meant nothing without someone to share it with.

Eventually she decided enough was enough. Giving someone space was honourable and only proper but it did carry an expectation that they’d at some point give you some closure on the situation, one way or another. And, if it turned out to be an adrenaline fuelled mistake on her part then it wouldn't be the first disappointment Oswin would have had to bear. Even if it might hurt the most cruelly.

She waited until she had the perfect excuse for making an approach however, so as not to unnecessarily make things awkward. It was finally the opening night of her club and she felt it only polite to offer an invite to her friends. Not to mention that it would be an opportunity to parade her victory to the GCPD officers who had thrown her under the proverbial bus. For added insurance though she also brought along the umbrella Edith had lent her as a fall back explanation as to why she’d come in person.

It all gave her ample reason for dressing to impress and her efforts clearly weren’t in vain when the very appearance of her in the open doorway caused numerous officers to draw to a halt. Gone were the sensible flat shoes of her work days here. Her weak ankle meant heels had been out of the question but soft leather boots were a surprisingly comfortable and supportive alternative. She still wore her cinched jacket but in a rich shade of royal purple and underneath was a lilac shirt left tantalisingly open. In an impulsive decision of the night before there were also vivid purple streaks running through her hair.

Although she wouldn’t admit it, every choice was influenced by Edith’s past opinions. Hope springs eternal and inwardly Oswin was praying the reflection of her preferences might sway the other woman. Unfortunately she wasn’t in sight, and there was little chance of Oswin walking through as if she still worked there, so she reconciled herself to speaking to Gordon who was fast approaching her.

“Oswin. We thought you were dead.”

“‘Thought’, Detective? Or hoped?”

His voice lowered.

“That’s not fair. I had no way of knowing Fish would know who I meant.” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about her disappearance would you? After all, seems odd that she left you to run her club.”

“Why?” Oswin challenged back. “Since your assumption of her killing me was so clearly false, why are you still assuming we parted on anything but cordial terms? Unlike my parting from you.”

“If she didn’t do anything to you then why did you disappear?”

“Perhaps because my former employer informed me that my new employer were using me as bait. How would you have felt in my situation Detective?”

Gordon grimaced but didn’t answer her question.

“What are you doing here Oswin?”

“I only came to see my friends Detective. Kristen and Edith.”

For a moment he looked at her speculatively, clearly weighing his answer.

“You can’t seriously expect me to let you wander through unchecked,” he finally offered.

“Then perhaps you’d be so good as to fetch them.”

His mouth opened to say something before he obviously caught himself. Then he turned and wandered away, casting one final comment over his shoulder.

“I’ll fetch Kristen.”

Oswin frowned at that, unreasonably unsettled by his tone, although clearly he was simply peeved at having to act as an errand boy. She had no doubt Kristen would be far more helpful in fetching Edith. It did make her wonder though if Jim somehow knew of her preference for the taller woman and was vindictively making her wait.

That concern was promptly forgotten as Kristen arrived from the records room corridor and literally ran across to embrace her.

“We thought you were dead!” she exclaimed right by Oswin’s ear.

The overwhelming relief in her attitude was a stark contrast to Jim’s wary greeting and Oswin gladly hugged her back.

“Rumours of my demise have been greatly exaggerated,” she said teasingly before pulling back with a smile. “Now where’s Edith? I have invites for the both of you to my new club.”

Her glance had slid away from Kristen to look again about the bullpen. It seemed likely that rumour of her arrival would have spread given the gossipy nature of most cops and she had half hoped Edith might have come to meet her by now. The recognition that she still hadn’t been drawn out, especially knowing her curious nature, made Oswin’s heart sink. Then she realised Kristen had gone awfully quiet and looked back to her.

“You don’t know,” she said softly and suddenly Oswin’s world screeched to a halt.

“Know what?”

Her own voice easily conveyed her panicked anxiety and Kristen tried to soothe her immediate worry with a reassuring smile.

“Edith’s fine. As far as I know. But she doesn’t work here anymore.”

“What?! Why not? Where is she?”

Kristen awkwardly patted her arm as she grew ever more flustered and Oswin made a concerted effort to calm down as she realised lots of police were still watching their interaction.

“Why don’t we go sit in our break room?”

The suggestion helped relax Oswin and she acquiesced to their discussion moving elsewhere. Gordon however wasn’t so sanguine about the move and intercepted them.

“Civilians can’t go into the records room Kristen. You know that.”

“Is Oswin a civilian?” Kristen countered with a faux puzzled frown. “She was presumed dead. Her contract wasn’t terminated.”

It was clear that the detective knew he was suddenly on shaky ground and Kristen offered him her sweetest smile.

“I won’t let her out of my sight Detective. You can trust me.”

And without giving him further chance to object she caught Oswin’s hand and led her down the familiar path to their previously shared workspace. Being back in there felt strange initially, as if she’d grown or the room had shrunk, but once settled comfortably with Kristen she forgot about their surroundings entirely.

“What’s happened to Edith?”

Kristen let out a sigh and licked her lips as she obviously sought the best starting point.

“As I said, she doesn’t work here anymore,” she reiterated carefully.

Oswin bit her tongue at the repetition, knowing Kristen was merely finding her footing so to speak, and waited for her to begin the explanation properly.

“I’m really not sure what changed.” She cast a curious glance at Oswin but seemingly decided not to press that question on her yet. “When you… left, she started acting differently. I was still cut up over Tom but we both missed you terribly. In a funny way I think it helped me get over him. Seeing the disparity on what I’d lost with the both of you.” She reached out and took Oswin’s hand with a smile. “Edith seemed to be spurred on by what we thought was your demise though. As if the fragility of life had got to her and she’d decided to start living for today. I hope you won’t take this the wrong way, but she almost seemed happier.”

As Kristen paused to check Oswin wasn’t going to be distraught by the comment, she herself felt her heart aching for an entirely different reason. That period was probably when they were living together.

“Then something happened,” Kristen ploughed on. “I don’t know what but she came in and was distracted and irritable and almost confused? I asked her but she wouldn’t elaborate. After that everything went downhill fast. She no longer put up with Guerra and I think she framed him as a practical joke. But I don’t really know and he was a bit of an ass anyway so…” she shrugged. “Anyway, eventually she just handed her notice in. Said she couldn’t deal with such ignoramuses anymore.”

“So she quit?”

Kristen nodded.

“I caught her before she left. I wanted to know if she’d have enough to live on or another position lined up. She told me she needed to find herself. To…” Kristen paused as she struggled to recollect the word. “Recreate herself. That she wasn’t good enough as she was.”

“That’s nonsense! She was perfect!”

Oswin hadn’t intended to say that but at least Kristen already knew her feelings.

“I know. I tried to talk to her but she was pretty insistent. I even snuck into the employee registers to get her address so I could visit her at home but she wasn’t there. I have no idea where she’s gone or what she’s doing. But I did get her promise before she left that she’d let me know if she needed anything.”

“And she hasn’t been in touch since?”

A shake of the head was her answer.

“I’d tell you the moment she was in contact Oswin. I know how you felt about her.”

She ducked her head at that and felt the words bubbling up out of her mouth unbidden.

“This is my fault.”

“How so?”

The query was entirely unjudging and Oswin yeaned to unburden herself. Still she was cautious about keeping anything incriminating out of it.

“I saw her. After I left here and before she had her crisis. We were both out one evening. Living wild and free for a night I suppose. One thing led to another and I kissed her.” Her cheeks flushed at the memory. “I thought she kissed back but I guess it was only instinct. We barely spoke afterwards and I thought it best to give her distance. I suppose I hoped she’d decide it was worth pursuing or that she’d agree it was a simple mistake. Seems I was wrong.”

A hand reaching for her shoulder brought her out of her spiralling misery and she looked up into kind eyes.

“That actually explains a lot. And I don’t think you were wrong necessarily. Just that she clearly needs more time and distance than we might have assumed.”

The reassurance helped and Oswin smiled as she let out a slow breath.

“So you don’t think she’s decided she hates me so much she never wants to run even the slightest risk of seeing me again?”

It was a bit hyperbolic for effect but Oswin would be lying if she said the thought hadn’t occurred to her. Kristen laughed.

“No. In fact, I’d say she was stunned to think someone like you would have wanted her.” At Oswin’s surprised expression she softened her look. “When talking about finding herself she commented on how sure of yourself _you’d_ been. Edith’s always struggled with self-confidence. Dealing with a crisis of sexuality too? Yeah, I think she just needs time and distance to sort her own head out. Mark my words though, she’ll be back.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so,” Kristen said confidently before shrugging. “Edith can’t leave anything unfinished. It’s like a compulsion with her. And I’d say the business between you two is definitely unfinished.”

Oswin nodded, as much to reassure herself as to agree with Kristen, then refocused her thoughts and pulled herself back together.

“I hope you don’t think I only came to see Edith though. Here,” –she reached into her purse and pulled out a gilt edged card- “VIP invite for the opening night at Oswin’s Place.”

“Is that what you’re naming it?”

“Yes. Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. I just expected something, I don’t know, a bit more avant-garde I suppose.”

“Hhm. Well, maybe if we put our heads together we could brainstorm something else. Do you still have my Earl Grey here?”

“Yes. And your squeezy honey.” She stood and moved to plug the kettle in. “I… couldn’t bear to get rid of it actually.”

The honest confession touched Oswin and she focused on her gratitude for having such a caring friend still in her life. It was no good worrying about what-ifs and might-have-beens. For now she would simply enjoy the company she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yanderebeat.tumblr.com/post/613225553971068928/brunchtime-s4-oswin


	10. Chapter 10

Making your mark on Gotham’s underworld and cementing your position as the one in charge was a time consuming business. It was especially frustrating since Oswin also had to deal with the rampant sexism in the ranks. Some even thought it was simply an opportunity for them to sleep their way into the position as King of Gotham. They lost a lot of otherwise good men because they didn’t know how to react properly to a woman in charge.

Fish’s right hand man had managed to disappear in the scuffle of Oswin’s take-over and she wasn’t at all happy about that. He’d been more than a little in love with Fish and that kind of loyalty wasn’t swayed by threats of violence or promises of cash. Unfortunately there was nothing Oswin could do to remedy the problem and she just had to wait for him to pop back out of the woodwork. It certainly wasn’t worth sending Zsasz after him, not with so much dissention nearer to home.

Zsasz had very little loyalty beyond to whomever was willing to pay for his services. The only possible exception to that was to the Falcone family name. Oswin had therefore prioritised a visit to the hospital where the resilient crime lord was recovering from his gunshot wound. It was sheer luck of the devil that meant he had escaped death at Fish’s hands yet Oswin was determined to finish the job.

She hadn’t counted on him being ready with a counter proposal however. It was a reminder of just how and why he had stayed in power so long and Oswin wasn’t foolish enough to dismiss that reputation. In exchange for Oswin leaving him free to retire, he was willing to bestow his blessing on her taking the reins of the city. It was an offer too good to pass up and they parted on civil terms, although Oswin did sneak into the hospital records on her way out just to confirm his health condition really did require a stay in the country.

So all in all it was perhaps not surprising that she missed the first rumours that were spreading out of the Narrows. To be fair there were always rumours flying about the city, maybe more so in the underworld where people were naturally more paranoid and suspicious, so she rarely paid them much mind if they didn’t seem to immediately affect her. And it was generally accepted that everyone left the Narrows alone to do their own thing. The police didn’t bother trying to control the crime there and the criminals didn’t try to police the citizens. There was nothing for either faction to gain.

Yet when she heard the phrase ‘Riddle Factory’, Oswin couldn’t ignore the possible coincidence. Edith went off the radar and not long after a new figure popped up in the most off radar place possible with a concept that seemed to fit her personality perfectly. She well remembered evenings spent fielding unprompted off-the-cuff riddles from the other woman. Most of which had been beyond her patience but a few of which she’d solved, to the clear delight of Edith. That smile lingered in Oswin’s memory like a precious source of warmth.

A part of her wanted to go there immediately and see for herself if it was her but she stopped herself each time the impulse arose. Oswin had made no secret about where she was. If Edith wanted to see her then it was up to her to come to Oswin. After all she was the one who’d gone on a journey to find herself. It was her decision to make when that was over. Until then Oswin would continue to give her all the space she needed. And try desperately not to think about her.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, it turned out that running a nightclub was not as easy as Ms Mooney had always made it look and Oswin had more than enough to distract her. Stomping down on upstarts in the criminal world was easy and almost second nature to her. Working out what alcohol to order and navigating the supply chain without being ripped off required a whole other skill set. Her entire operation seemed destined to go south very quickly as she struggled to figure it all out.

Eventually her stubbornness gave way to rationality and she kidnapped a rival to provide her the insider information she needed to succeed. Not only did they prove most forthcoming on the tips of the trade but she also managed to convince them to inaugurate her with their own supplier. And when she was done with him she framed the evidence for his murder to point squarely at Butch, optimistically hoping someone else might also take care of that problem for her. After that it was merely necessary to revamp the premises once again, utilising some of the ideas she and Kristen had come up with, and have a second grand re-opening.

This time she had learned from some of her past mistakes and overall the event turned out much better. Leaked rumours to the press beforehand about her connection with Carmine Falcone had generated interest from that quarter, leading to increased curiosity all round. She still invited those dearest to her, namely her mother and Kristen, but special invites had also been presented to the more respectable citizens, signalling her determination to run a high class club. There was also to be a grand unveiling, the nature of which she had kept completely confidential.

Naturally Oswin dressed for the occasion, choosing a ubiquitous low cut black dress that would signal both her disregard for over the top displays while simultaneously showing off her figure to good advantage. With her naturally pale skin, the black would look particularly stark. She added splashes of colour in various shades of purple in her make-up and hair highlights. For jewellery though she opted for simple string pearls that had been her mothers. Despite what she may have liked Gertrud also insisted on her taking a coat and she chose a favourite striped purple and black one with a hem of feathers.

She was actually grateful when they got there since choosing a cool colour scheme and opening the place out meant the air was definitely chill enough to warrant the extra layer. It would doubtless warm up as the place filled with guests but for now Oswin happily wrapped herself in the thick striped coat, enjoying the soft feathers round her neck. She made sure Gertrud was well wrapped in a cashmere shawl and sat in a warm corner before going to welcome the other arrivals.

The first people were mostly journalists and Oswin was more than happy to give them a brisk tour, showing off the enhanced lighting features with intricate mirrors arranged to reflect it, and then teasing them all with the hidden secret still stood fast at the centre. It was undeniably fun to refuse sneak peaks but she then excused herself as she saw Kristen stepping through the doors.

Disregarding her more prominent clientele, Oswin greeted her warmly with a kiss to the cheek before taking her to introduce to her mother. Once sure that the two would provide suitable company for each other she then hastened back to the bar staff to make sure they knew drinks were on the house to them. Zsasz met her there, snatching up a bowl of peanuts as he did so, to confirm security was all in hand and Oswin nodded distractedly, still more focused on getting through the socialising part of the evening.

To that end she headed back into the increasing throng gathering in the room, mingling and trying to ensure each guest got a few words to make them feel as if they were an especially welcomed presence. It was also a good opportunity for her to gather useful intel on people who she would likely be crossing paths with again. Personally she had very little interest in any of them but professionally it never hurt to have connections. So a few flirtatious smiles in the right direction and thoughtful nods in the other would hopefully pay dividends in the end.

Eventually though she grew bored of that and decided it was high time to unveil her centrepiece. Everyone by now was happily mellowed by the complimentary drinks, and subtle encouragement from her wait staff to buy more, so they were an ideal audience. Stepping up beside the covered plinth therefore, Oswin began her speech.

“My mother was the daughter of immigrants. A humble cook. We did not have much but with her by my side I felt loved.” She hesitated briefly as her gaze met both Gertrud’s and Kristen’s, the one looking so loving, the other sympathetic, and the words slipped from her mind as she envisaged the other person she’d have liked to have seen. Steeling herself she refocused on the crowd before her.

“This venue is the culmination of a dream. A dream of finding a place where acceptance is given on merit. And it is all thanks to the determination of one woman who never let me believe I wasn’t just as worthy as anyone else. I therefore take great pride in unveiling this dedication to her.” With a flourish Oswin pulled the drape free. “My mother, Gertrud Kapelput.”

A polite applause welcomed the statue’s unveiling and chatter started up as the guests no doubt consulted over the probable likeness. Oswin ignored them all, quickly stepping to the side to discard her wool coat for her staff to hang in one of the side cupboards, before heading across to the only people’s opinion she currently cared about. Kristen was hugging Gertrud to her and smiled up as she approached. As soon as Gertrud realised her daughter was in range she launched herself up and started planting kisses across her face.

“My good girl. My darling daughter. So kind to her mother. Didn’t I always say? Didn’t I tell you you’d be a great woman some day?”

“You haven’t even seen it up close yet,” Oswin carefully extricated herself. “I don’t think they caught your beauty.”

“Oh hush.”

A hand swatted her playfully before she dutifully entwined their arms so Oswin could lead her over to get a better look. Kristen let them go, sensing no doubt it was a private moment between the two. The rest of the audience weren’t so accommodating and were quick to start snapping pictures when they realised the statue’s model was in evidence.

Oswin casually ignored them all while Gertrud preened slightly at the attention. Still, she gave them no mind as she focused on the likeness of herself. Tilting her head to examine it from different angles she eventually lent close and whispered.

“It is too stocky. I am much more finely boned, yes? I have a dancer’s figure.”

“You do indeed,” Oswin agreed, turning them to walk her back over to Kristen. “But to be fair he was working from a photograph so as not to spoil the surprise.”

“Ah well. I am so proud of you regardless. So proud of my sweet child.”

With a final kiss to the forehead, Gertrud once again sat in her private booth. Oswin turned to ask Kristen if she wanted to go for a closer look but stopped short at the stunned expression on her face.

“Oh my!”

Puzzled, Oswin turned to see what she was looking at. And her brain seized.

There in the doorway, glittering in a slinky green dress, purple gloves running up her long arms and hair fashionably caught up in a pile of bright autumn waves, was Edith. It wasn’t the short skirt over sinfully long legs, emphasised by tall heels, which halted Oswin’s breath though. Not even the vivid make-up in a mix of greens and purples that would have stood out anywhere and which drew the attention to her full lips. No. It was the very prominently displayed bust almost immediately on her eye level that she couldn’t stop staring at.

It most certainly hadn’t been so full the last time she’d seen her. Oswin would most certainly have remembered. While she stood ridiculously frozen at the sight, Edith slowly approached, the light catching on tiny question marks decorating her tights attempting to distract Oswin but failing. Somewhere in the subroutines of her brain Oswin wondered whether Edith had chosen the choker she was wearing, complete with dangling question mark, in order to direct attention to her newest attributes. If so, she could have told her it really wasn’t necessary. Not with the cut of that dress.

“Hello Oswin.”

The voice shocked her in being exactly like she remembered. Somehow, given the complete remake the rest of her had been through, she might have expected the voice to be different too.

Suddenly Oswin was painfully reminded of her own insecurities. Her legs were nothing like so elegant as Edith’s. She still couldn’t even stand properly on her right foot. Her lines were not as graceful, her hair not as stylish and her face… nowhere near so beautiful.

“Oswin?”

She flushed as she realised she’d been standing staring in an exceptionally rude manner and fought to say something to cover her lapse.

“Ah. Yes. Welcome. I… have to get some air.”

With that, for only the second time in her life, she turned tail and fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yanderebeat.tumblr.com/post/611808550569787392/alternate-universe-where-os-and-ed-are-women-and


	11. Chapter 11

Edith all but collapsed beside Kristen in the wake of Oswin’s departure while Gertrud swept away after her daughter.

"It’s the lipstick isn't it?" Edith lamented, pressing her finger tips to her forehead as she propped her elbows on the table. "I shouldn't have worn the green. What was I thinking? Of course Oswin would have preferred the purple."

“I promise you it’s not the lipstick Edie,” Kristen assured her with a sigh. “She’s just surprised to see you. You left without a word after all. She hasn’t known what to think.”

A cautious glance was cast her way from under long splayed fingers and Kristen smiled.

“You look well,” she offered encouragingly. “When you said you wanted to find yourself though I didn’t expect you to find quite so _much_ of yourself.”

Edith finally sat herself upright again with a cocky grin.

“Isn’t it fabulous? I feel so much more like the person I was meant to be. I thought Oswin would like it. Do you think she noticed?”

She glanced down at her bosom as if to check it was still there and Kristen held back her snort of amusement.

“Oh I’m quite sure she noticed.” Her head tilted thoughtfully. “Is that why you got it done? To impress Oswin?”

“What? No. Well, I guess in part I thought it would make her think about me as attractive but I’ve always hated my flat chest. Too boyish and unfeminine. It didn’t show the real me.”

Although she was relieved to hear the cosmetic surgery wasn’t a rash decision, Kristen still had to pick Edith up on her reasoning.

“What made you think she didn’t find you attractive? She kissed you didn’t she?”

The confident façade slipped a bit at that.

“She told you about that, huh?” Her head shook disparagingly. “It was more a case of _me_ kissing _her_. I ruined everything. There was no way she’d have let me do that if we weren’t both still riding high from…” she trailed off awkwardly as she realised those details were best not shared.

Kristen however filled in the blank for her.

“From realising Oswin was alive. Yeah. I was pretty thrilled when I found out too. But she told me that _she_ kissed _you_. That was her impression anyway.”

“That makes no sense. Why would she have done that?”

“Because she liked you, you ignoramus!” Kristen added a swat at her arm for good measure. “We thought you flipped because you weren’t ready to accept wanting another woman that way. Do you mean to tell me you went running off because you thought Oswin wouldn’t like you back?”

“Well what was I supposed to think!” Edith’s voice rose squeakily. “I was plain, nerdy Edith Nygma! Flat as a surfboard and more at home around corpses than crowds!”

“Oh Edith. Oswin liked you from the moment she first saw you. And she never stopped as far as I can tell.”

The gobsmacked expression on her friend’s face made Kristen wish she had a camera handy but she settled for enjoying the moment of incredulity.

“Oswin… _likes me_ likes me?”

Instead of reiterating her point Kristen merely nodded her head, watching the expression shift through shock and into elation. Then gunfire broke their moment and drew both their attention to the figures rushing into the room. Although their heads were covered in red cloth hoods, the leader of the pack was instantly recognisable from his hulking build and position before the door, clearly scanning the crowd.

“Where are you? You freaky little penguin!”

Edith’s eyes too flickered across the room towards where Oswin had disappeared previously. Whether because of her seated position, or simply her trained eye, she immediately spotted the shorter woman clutching her mother’s arm protectively. It was obviously apparent that she was refraining from retaliating while the older woman was with her.

Meanwhile the thugs were pushing their way into the crowds scanning for their target and Edith realised they didn’t have long to act. She glanced to Kristen with a thought to telling her to get a message to the GCPD only to see her already tapping discretely on her phone. With that problem out of the way, and while everyone was still frantically pushing at each other in an uncoordinated attempt to get out of harm’s way, she insinuated herself into the crowds with determination. There was no doubt in her mind that from Oswin’s position she would be unaware of the hoods moving to encircle her, and almost certainly the leader’s continuing litany of insults was meant to keep her focus from noticing, so that when Gertrud left her side Oswin would make herself an easy target.

She reached their side at about the same time as Zsasz and saw Oswin push her mother into his protection.

“Get her, Kristen and Edith to safety,” she instructed brusquely.

He was no doubt about to reply when Edith interrupted.

“Better plan. Get Gertrud and Kristen out.”

Without further explanation she grasped Oswin’s arm and pulled her with her back into the thick of the crowds. They didn’t have long and Edith was grateful to find Oswin following albeit hissing curses.

“What are you _doing_? Its only Butch. I need to put him down once and for all like the dog he is.”

“Its not _only_ Butch,” she countered, finally reaching the wall panel she wanted. She’d noted earlier various mirrors slid aside to allow for coat storage and was happy to utilise that knowledge now. “He has a whole group out to catch you in a crossfire.”

She took advantage of Oswin’s stunned disbelief to bundle her into the closet space, slipping in behind her and quickly sliding the entryway shut. To her amazement they weren’t plunged into darkness and a glance up showed enough space about the sliding door to see by. Biting her lip she just had to hope it wouldn’t be enough to spot them by. Then she turned to face her friend and abruptly realised the rather intimate position they were now stuck in. If Oswin hadn’t noticed her enhanced breasts before, she certainly would now at such close range.

“Really Edie,” Oswin huffed, her gaze fixated somewhere lower than Edith’s chin. “Honestly…”

It seemed she didn’t quite know what to say in this situation but Edith was simply glad she wasn’t trying to escape. She’d obviously realised the odds were not in her favour, especially not in a roomful of civilians who she was trying to impress as a gracious hostess.

“It can’t be helped,” she offered in a distracted tone as she tried to quiet her breathing and focused on listening for any sounds that might indicate the intruders had thought to start checking cupboard spaces.

“Edith…” the anxious tone brought her gaze back forward and she abruptly realised her posture had changed in an instinctive protective move. From standing in front of Oswin she was now leaning over her in a sheltering manner. Which had obviously brought her newest assets right into the personal space of her friend.

Instead of pulling away though she decided to make the most of the situation. It didn’t sound like anyone was going to find them right away if the general frustrated shouting was any indication so she let her attention return forward.

“It’s good to see you Oswin.”

She finally managed to bring her eyes back up to meet Edith’s and her irritated expression softened.

“It is very good to see you too. I was worried. When you disappeared and then I started hearing those rumours from the Narrows.”

“I needed to realise who I was,” Edith answered apologetically. “To become the person I wanted to be.”

“So I see.” Her gaze dropped back to the chest before her.

“Not just that,” Edith explained. “I had to know what I was capable of. That I could stand up for myself. Whether I could stand proud in front of you.”

“In front of me?”

The eyes flickered up curiously and Edith took a chance and stroked her hand along her cheek.

“When I kissed you,” she spoke softly, “I was so scared. I thought I ruined everything. That you liked me as a friend but would never want anything else.”

“Wait a minute,” Oswin interrupted, bringing her hand up automatically and accidently hitting Edith’s boob on the way, causing her to flush in embarrassment. She pressed on regardless however. “As I remember it _I_ kissed _you_. I thought I scared you off. Do you mean to tell me, all that time, you were worried I wouldn’t reciprocate your feelings?”

An embarrassed blush lit her cheeks too at the obvious admonishment. She shrugged awkwardly, inadvertently diverting Oswin’s attention back to her chest.

“Nobody had ever liked me for me before. I didn’t think-”

“You utterly ridiculous oblivious idiot! Couldn’t you see I was head over heels for you? How you can acclaim yourself the smartest woman in-”

Edith cut her off by the most expedient method at her disposal; by claiming her lips as her own. It was a bit awkward as Oswin was still trying to speak through it at first but then she finally acquiesced to the experience, bringing her own hands up to hold Edith’s face steady. Still, Edith felt compelled to break apart so she could check Oswin was okay with what was happening. Glancing at her face showed a lingering expression of annoyance that worried her.

“I was still talking,” she complained breathlessly.

“And we need to be quiet,” Edith reminded her. “We’re supposed to be hiding.”

“Good point. Better shut me up again.”

Without waiting for a verbal response, Oswin pushed herself on tiptoes and dragged Edith’s face back to hers. The taller woman obliged by wrapping her own arms around her to support their press of bodies and lips. The sudden imbalance of weight caused them to stumble slightly but they came to rest with Edith comfortably pushing Oswin into the wall of coats. With no need to hold her in place she let her hands begin to roam, raising one to push into her dark hair and dropping the other to caress her hip. For her part Oswin seemed content to continue touching her fingers over Edith’s cheeks and round to the nape of her neck. Delicate butterfly like touches that spoke of her lingering hesitance to believe this was real.

It only spurred Edith on to deepen the kiss. Forcing their bodies as close together as she could, and delighting in the feel of breasts squishing in the space between them, she used her hand in the hair to tilt Oswin’s face better. Then she licked her way into her mouth and savoured the taste of her gasp. She only had her own way for a few seconds however before Oswin stepped her own exploration up a gear and suddenly the hands were no longer being cautious in their wandering. Now it seemed Oswin wanted to have everything all at once and didn’t know where to start, trailing swiftly from grasping the swell of her chest down to pulling at her ass.

Edith gasped as her crotch met the firm press of Oswin’s hip. She hadn’t realised quite how heated she had gotten in the time they’d been closeted away. She very much wanted to chase the feeling but the break from the kiss had allowed her a respite to remember where they were.

“Wait.”

She took a calming breath but had to swallow hard as she looked down into Oswin’s eyes. So very much darker than they had been. What she wanted to say however was rudely interrupted as the door behind them was slid open, letting a flood of light in. They both tensed even as they struggled to blink their vision back.

“Found them.”

Zsasz’ voice was a welcome relief and Edith practically sank back into Oswin’s hold, realising as she did so that the other woman had tightened her grip at the perceived threat. It obviously made for an incriminating position to find them in and they heard him chuckle before they were able to see his smirk.

“You guys playing seven minutes in heaven?”

Oswin promptly straightened herself out and stepped past him before turning to fix him with her gaze even as she peripherally took in the scene. Edith followed and easily took in events from the aftermath. Police were idling about talking to the few guests still inside. No doubt the higher ranking officers were outside with their catch of the day.

“First things first,” Oswin said primly. “Where are my mother and Kristen?”

“I got them out. Kristen was going to take your mother home in a taxi.”

“Fine. And Butch?”

“The cops got here before I could come back and take care of him. He’s heading to the precinct now.”

“He can wait then.” She cast her gaze about the club. “As can all this. I think it’s time to head home.”

The determined statement ended on a quizzical note as she couldn’t help but look up at Edith. In response she reached out and caught Oswin’s hand in hers, offering a smile as she did so.

“I still have my flat if you want to go there. Plenty of space for two.”

A quirked lip showed Oswin well remembered the size of her bed, generous for one but cosy for two if they were so inclined.

“Well, that certainly wasn’t our full seven minutes now was it?”

Edith laughed delightedly and quickly began leading Oswin from the room. The games were only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yanderebeat.tumblr.com/post/613694529082720256/femguin-and-tiddler-starring-in-the-police-are


	12. Chapter 12

When Oswin returned to her club in the morning to find that Butch's red hood gang had decapitated her dear mother's statue the night before, her fury was incandescent. Edith watched her in pure adoration as she screeched and raged in the near empty room, only a few cleaners anxiously scurrying about to pay witness to the meltdown. Then she simply stepped forward, kissed her burning forehead and promised to deal with it.

She still knew her way around the GCPD well enough to easily circumnavigate their security and it was childs’ play for her to extricate Butch from their hands. After that she enjoyed herself setting up her own autopsy room back in her hideaway in the Narrows, albeit with a living patient to work with, before calling Oswin and inviting her over for some stress relief. While Oswin may have been focused on the latest insult, Edith well remembered Oswin’s injuries at his hand from those days long ago spent tending to her in the apartment and took great delight in recreating them with a few extra to boot.

Needless to say they both had fun playing with their new toy but unfortunately it soon came time to put the plaything away. It was far too damaged to be of any further fun to them anyhow and Edith easily arranged for it to be disposed of in the local swamp. The river was too good for this thug. He couldn’t share the same waters as Oswin.

Although she very much wanted to keep Oswin occupied with other intimate games, the other woman was determined to be back in her club, carrying on with head held high to emphasise the trivial nature of last night’s events.

Edith couldn’t fault her reasoning. The attack had brought a lot of publicity to her and she’d be a fool not to make the most of that wave of interest. She’d already arranged a replacement sculpture, hastily carved from ice, to replace the defaced statue and no doubt people would be even more curious to see it. The only point which truly still irritated Oswin was the way the journalists had picked up and publicized the detested nickname of Penguin.

However as they entered the venue once again, arm in arm this time, Edith was struck with a brainwave. Whether it was simply realizing the inevitability of resisting public association with the name or the sight of the new icy display prominently reflected in several surfaces but she knew the path to take.

“You should embrace the name,” she insisted. “If the public are going to think of you as the Penguin then you should make it a name to be respected.”

“And I should take advice from a woman who styled herself as the Riddler, why?”

“Because I’m a genius and you know it’s the only option anyway.” She turned her gaze back onto the impressive replica of Gertrud. “You should also refashion this place with an ice theme. It would work with the name and quite frankly, this artwork looks much better than the stone version.”

That received a thoughtful hum and Edith knew she’d already won that prospective argument.

“It would draw lots of interest. Having different sculptures to see every night.”

“Exactly. And people would love to visit a winter wonderland in the heart of Gotham. What do you think? Penguin’s Place?”

Oswin wrinkled her nose at the name.

“Certainly not. I may be stuck with the name but my club doesn’t have to be.” She pursued her lips thoughtfully. “What about… the Iceberg Lounge?”

“Perfect!”

She lent down and kissed her check affectionately before wrapping her arms about her shoulders. They may be forced to mingle amongst the morons wondering at Oswin being back so soon after such an attack but Edith was happy to use that to her advantage in signaling Oswin was taken. To her great relief and delight, Oswin seemed perfectly content to be subject to her possessive gestures. Which led Edie to her next great idea.

The workmen arrived the next day to change the name above the door and Oswin was busy instructing them while simultaneously hiring a team to produce a regular supply of new sculptures to decorate the place each evening. As she was so fully occupied it didn’t really occur to her to worry about where Edith had gone to until her eyes were staring at the space her mother’s statue had previously stood and a wave of sorrow swept over her. It might be a sensible business idea to have a rotation of displays but she still regretted the loss.

An idea began to coalesce in her mind as she turned over possible ways to both have her cake and eat it, so to speak, and she began to wish for Edith’s presence to confer with her. However the other woman didn’t reappear until the Iceberg Lounge had already opened for business.

Oswin was sitting aside from the curious punters tonight, preferring to keep company with Kristen who had once again stopped in to see her. As her eyes spotted the tall form of Edith dressed unsurprisingly in another sparkling green dress, this time floor length with splits up both sides of her legs, she couldn’t help her smile and Kristen noticed at once. She turned too to smile as their friend joined them. Then they both noticed the new decoration upon the woman’s arm.

“You got a tattoo!”

The exclamation came from them both almost simultaneously, Kristen sounding far more excited about it than Oswin, who was doing a poor job of hiding her horrorstruck expression.

“Yes, well, I was passing the parlour and couldn’t resist. Do you like it?”

She’d sat beside Oswin but diligently presented her arm forward so both could see it properly.

“Why an umbrella?” Kristen asked, frowning at it.

Edith cast her glance sideways to Oswin who suddenly put the pieces together, her own gaze shifting to her side where the umbrella Edith had given her back when she was going out to topple Fish lay. Truthfully she kept it for entirely sentimental reasons, albeit pretending to others that she merely carried it for precautionary purposes, although she had begun toying with the idea of modifying it into a genuine weapon. Her eyes returned again to the design on Edith’s upper arm, of an umbrella held within a bright red heart, and she blushed.

“It’s symbolic,” Edith answered cautiously, obviously unnerved by Oswin’s silence, and she finally found her voice to reassure her.

“It’s beautiful.”

She relaxed back in her seat and finally slid her arm about Oswin’s shoulders. Kristen grinned at the pair of them and promptly slipped out of the booth herself.

“I’ll get us some drinks,” she commented.

It was pretty obviously an excuse to give them a minute’s privacy since the staff were vigilant about keeping the boss’ table supplied but Oswin wasn’t disposed to call her on it. Especially not since Edith sealed their mouths together the instant Kristen was gone.

When she pulled back it was only far enough to talk against her lips.

“Do you really like it Os? I got it for you.”

“So I gathered.” She pulled back enough to survey it again, more enchanted now than she had been at first. “It looks sore though. Shouldn’t it be bandaged?”

“No. You keep it covered the first couple of hours but then you just need to keep it clean. And rub on a cream every now and then.”

“Hhhmm. Did it hurt?”

“Not as much as I thought it would.”

The answer drew a nod and Oswin bit her lip before venturing, “Maybe I should get one as well.”

“You don’t have to,” Edith told her at once. “This was really just a whim.”

“I know but I quite like the thought. Maybe not as extravagant. Something simple.”

“A question mark perhaps?” she suggested, reaching out to trace such a pattern above her heart.

Oswin smiled and caught her hand to press it flat over the area.

“A question mark it is. Right here. Forever by my heart.”

They kissed again to seal the pact and Kristen returned to find them still entwined.

“Don’t mind me,” she told them as they broke apart at her reappearance.

Despite her protestation the pair did return to a semi respectable distance, if only to refresh themselves with the newly arrived beverages. Once Oswin had wet her lips though she restarted their conversation.

“I had an idea I wanted to run past the pair of you, if you don’t mind offering your opinion?”

“Of course not.” - “Ask away.”

“I was thinking about what I could do with my mother’s statue – when it’s mended of course – and what I’d really like to do is have it placed somewhere prominent in the city. Where everyone can admire it.” She received thoughtful nods to the proposition and hastened on. “But people can’t just go around putting up statues, not without some kind of authority. So… what I was thinking was… why don’t I run for Mayor?”

A silence met her this time and she held her breath in nervous anticipation.

“Oh that’s a brilliant idea!” Edith exclaimed.

“You’d make a wonderful Mayor,” Kristen agreed immediately.

“Do you really think so?”

Edith’s answer was eloquently conveyed in her hand curling about her arm and her shining eyes but Kristen was more vocal in her support.

“Of course! With your background you could be a voice for so many demographics in the city. How many people in positions of power understand both the position of the police and what it’s like to be caught up in the culture of crime so many people find themselves stuck in? Not to mention your immigrant roots and the representation you’d bring for both women and people of the queer community.”

There was a warm whisper in her ear as Edith lent in close to avoid being overheard.

“You’d have control of both halves of the city. With me to act on your behalf in the shady dealings so you could keep your hands clean.” She nipped at the flushed pink lobe playfully. “Leading everyone astray, covering your tracks and causing trouble for your enemies from the wings.”

She retreated, dallying just long enough to press painted green lips to the blushing cheek in a delicate kiss.

“I’d have to win first,” Oswin stammered in response.

“We’ll both help to run your campaign, won’t we Edie?”

“Absolutely. And you know no-one can stand against us.” Her voice slipped into a sultry purr which did nothing to lessen Oswin’s blush.

Kristen chose to intervene lest things got any more heated between them.

“I propose a toast.” She lifted her drink demonstrably. “To a successful campaign.”

“To Oswin,” Edith added, raising her own as well. “My Queen of Gotham.”

The title drew a more confident smirk onto Oswin’s face and she finally joined her glass to theirs.

“Madame Mayor,” she declaimed. “It does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

They laughed as they chimed their glasses together and drank to her success.

Sharing a look with Edith though, Oswin knew this city was sweetly oblivious to the dynamic partnership that was about to grip it by the throat. There was no doubt in her mind but that their names would go down in history one way or the other. Oswin and Edith, leading ladies of Gotham’s upper crust, or Penguin and Riddler, rulers of the criminal underworld. And there was not a single individual who could stand in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yanderebeat.tumblr.com/post/613768399830614016/tiddler-likes-to-hang-out-in-the-iceberg-lounge


End file.
